Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Lars Battle-Born, youngest member of the proud Battle-Born clan has a secret, he is in love with the lowly sellsword's daughter Braith. Such a relationship would be forbidden by his family, but Lars cannot help his feelings. However events threaten to overtake them and they find their love being tested, can they overcome the obstacles and find true happiness together?
1. Chapter 1

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 1 of my Skyrim story; hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The dawn broke on the city of Whiterun, the central city of the Province of Skyrim. As it broke, the light reached the windows of one of the houses within the city, which belonged to the wealthy noble clan Battle-Born. The Battle-Born were a clan of proud Nords, and for one of this noble family, today was supposed to be special. That person was the youngest member of the family, Lars Battle-Born; today was his sixteenth nameday, the day where he officially became an adult.

As the light finally broke through his window, Lars opened his eyes. He sighed and rose from his bed, clad in just his loincloth. 'Sixteen today, officially an adult, yet I feel no different. I just…feel the same I always do.'

He walked over and stood in front of the looking glass in the corner of his room. Lars was of average height for his age, with auburn brown hair that reached the nape of his neck, and brown eyes. He had fair skin and a reasonably toned build, yet was rather scrawny compared to the other males in the family.

He shook his head, his negative thoughts continuing, 'Why am I so weak, so different from my kin? I can't fight. No matter what I do, I'll always be a disappointment.'

He shook his head sadly and got dressed, pulling on simple breeches and tunic, along with his boots. He exited his room and then entered the main room of the great house. Nobody else was up yet, so Lars walked to the fire pit and lit the fire. He looked out at the window.

'The sun has barely risen…yet I've awoken.' He sighed; recently he had been having trouble sleeping.

Shaking his head and standing, he made up his mind to do something. They needed more meat so he picked up his bow and the quiver of arrows. While not as good as his father, he was a skilled hunter, though he couldn't fight, he at least had some capability when it came to hunting wild game; He stepped out of the house, quietly, trying not to wake anyone up.

He took a deep breath, smelling the fresh morning air. He felt better now suddenly, less melancholic. He walked down the steps onto one of the many paths through the town. He began to head for the city gate, but stopped and looked over at another house. The house wasn't as splendid as the Battle-Born one; it had two floors and wasn't exactly clean. It was the home of a local sellsword and his family. The sellsword's name was Amren, his wife was Saffir, and they had a daughter named Braith. Lars bit his lip; he had a sudden urge to talk to Braith, although he was worried, because she was sure to be asleep, along with her parents. Still, he had to take the chance. He slipped closer to the house and called out gently, knowing she was a light sleeper.

"Braith."

He watched carefully and spotted movement at one of the drapes upstairs. Someone was peering out; they then vanished as the drapes fell back in place.

He waited tensely, wondering if he'd just made a terrible mistake. But then, the door quietly opened and Braith came out, and he smiled as she approached him. Braith was the same age as him, and a Redguard, and as such she had the typical physical traits of her race. She had light brown skin, shoulder length raven black hair and black eyes. She was a couple of inches shorter than him. She stopped in front of him and Lars suddenly felt guilty; as if he had done something wrong. She was glaring at him and he tensed, waiting for her to reprimand him for whatever the reason was.

"Lars, do you know what time it is?" she asked, her voice only just above a whisper.

Lars cringed; he might have guessed. He gently cleared his throat and explained, "I know, I know it's really early but…I just wanted to see you, to talk."

Braith raised an eyebrow at him. "What about?"

"I just…I wish you could be there, for my nameday." He said finally.

Braith let out a gentle sigh; her normally aggressive stance slackened and she smiled lightly. Lars smiled back, knowing he was really the only person she ever showed this softer, gentler side of herself. Braith was well known throughout Whiterun for her aggressive attitude and as a child, she had been something of a local bully. Her chief target had been Lars, yet her motivations were strange, to say the least.

Braith's home life wasn't easy; her father was a sellsword and so was often absent on contracts. Her mother made practically no time for the young girl, spending all her time reading. Whenever Saffir did pay attention to Braith, she was critical and disapproving, especially of some choices Braith made and her actions. As a result, when, back when they were barely thirteen and Braith began to develop romantic feelings for Lars Battle-Born, she had no idea how to react and nobody to turn to for guidance. As a result she bullied Lars as a means to escape those feelings, yet at the same time, feed her desire to see and be near him. She always felt terrible after it, knowing she'd hurt him, yet looking back she felt even more regretful as she now knew that back then, he had the same feelings for her, but was too shy to express them.

In the end their problems were sorted by a young woman who stopped by Whiterun one day, a woman who would later be revealed to be the fabled Dragonborn. Lars had asked her to help convince Braith to stop bullying him; the young woman agreed and in the process, wormed out the truth from Braith. When Lars heard he was stunned but, the next time Braith approached him, he tried to talk to her. She responded angrily, yet he had countered by simply kissing her. From there, their relationship had developed. However, it was not without difficulty, especially since he was a noble and she, merely a sellsword's daughter. Such a union would be forbidden, especially by his family.

Braith sighed sadly and shook her head.

"I wish that, too Lars, but you know we can't," she said sadly.

Lars nodded, stepping closer to her and gently taking her hands. "I love you Braith, and nothing will ever change that."

She smiled. "I know, I love you too."

They briefly kissed, enjoying the sensation, savouring it as they always did in these stolen moments together. They finally stepped back and Braith sighed again.

"I better get back inside before my parents notice I'm missing," she said, before suddenly shivering. "It's also a bit cold."

Lars blushed as he finally noticed that Braith was clad in only her sleeping shift. Her family having little money, the shift, while clean, wasn't in best condition; it was rather patched and frayed. But what made Lars blush was the fact it showed Braith's long slender legs, covering her only down to the middle of her thighs.

Still he did his best to cover up his embarrassment and kissed her cheek. "I understand. Goodbye, until I see you again."

She smiled and nodded before turning and hurrying back to her house. Lars watched her go, unable to stop his gaze from being drawn to the delectable sight of her dark skin and her bare legs. When she finally disappeared out of sight, he shook his head and forced himself to focus. He couldn't afford to be distracted, not while he was hunting.

Unfortunately, as he set off, leaving Whiterun through the front gate, he found it difficult. He just couldn't banish the image of Braith's bare legs from his head.

'I love her so much it hurts; I want her so much, but I don't want to hurt her,' He thought to himself, admitting his carnal desires, yet tempered them with his kind heart. 'It's sad, even if Braith was noble, my family still wouldn't permit us to be together.'

This was sadly true; the reasons for it being racially motivated. His grandfather and grandmother in particular were rigid in 'keeping their bloodline pure'. This meant that members of the Battle-Born family could only marry nobles of great stock, who were also Nords. Finally, however, he managed to accomplish his goal and began to focus on his hunt, wanting to get plenty of meat, knowing his family already planned to hold a feast tonight, in celebration of his nameday.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 2 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks for taking the time to review at least; wish others had done the same.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The sun had fully risen as Lars returned home with the fresh kills. He entered the house to find his grandparents were already awake. The first figure he saw was his grandfather, Olfrid Battle-Born, a man of eighty with grey, shoulder-length hair, twisted into two braids, and a short grey beard and moustache. He had brown eyes and a weather-beaten look to him. He was seated on one of the benches by the fire pit. Standing by the cooking pot was his grandmother Bergritte; only a year younger than her husband, but also with grey hair and brown eyes. Her hair, however, was hidden under a cloth hat. Lars approached them as they both looked up.

"There you are, Lars," Olfrid said in his gravelly voice. "Off hunting this morning? You know what day it is; you should've left it to your father or uncle."

Lars smiled. "It pays for me to stay in practice, Grandfather."

Olfrid nodded lightly, conceding to Lars' point.

Bergritte nodded as well and indicated a seat on the bench. "Take a seat Lars, I've already started breakfast. Here, let me take those."

Lars handed his kills over to his grandmother and sat down on the bench. Bergritte soon set breakfast down and he and his grandfather began to eat. It was then the rest of the family entered.

The first one to enter was Lars' uncle, forty-two year old Jon Battle-Born. Like the other males in the family, excluding Lars himself, Jon was muscular and tall. He had blonde hair pulled back into a short ponytail and a blonde goatee beard and brown eyes. Then, finally, his parents entered, his father, forty-three year old Idolaf Battle-Born and his forty year old mother; Alfhild Battle-Born. Both his parents had pale blonde hair, his father also possessing a blonde goatee beard and moustache; both had the same blue eyes and pale skin, too, and there was something in their faces that spoke of a closer relationship than two members of the same race. That something in their appearances had caused some rumours to sprout up, ones which Lars didn't like to think about; if they were true, it would drastically change the circumstances of his birth and just who he was.

Still, he pushed the troubling thoughts away. "Good morning, mother, father, Jon."

Idolaf, gruff as ever, merely grunted and sat down. Lars wasn't surprised; his father wasn't good at showing any affection, and was never a morning person anyway. His mother, however, embraced him warmly and kissed his brow.

"Good morning Lars, happy nameday."

They all took their seats, Jon sitting next to Lars.

"Morning lad, happy nameday," he greeted cheerfully. "Sixteen; you're a man now."

Lars bit his lip and nodded. "Yes; today is a good day."

He didn't want to bring up his melancholy from this morning and so kept it quiet. The family all ate their breakfast and afterwards prepared for Lars' nameday celebrations.

The day following his nameday celebrations, Lars left the house, it was midday. He sighed; once again he was troubled, mostly by one thing that he was certain had changed about him now. He was now expected by his family, and apparently by the citizens, to carry a sword at all times. In his case it was a Dwarven Sword, forged by Adrianne Avenicci, who worked the blacksmith forge at the town entrance. The sword had been given to him by his father along with a strange piece of advice.

"This sword symbolizes your ascent to manhood. From now on, you are no longer a boy, but a man. Remember that and remember, a man must forge his own path, regardless of the thoughts of others about that path."

Lars couldn't get those words out of his head for some reason. Yet at the same time he found himself wrestling with the same problem as yesterday, regarding his parents; he couldn't help but wonder if the rumours about them were indeed true.

He shook his head. 'Ironic; if they are indeed true, then I might have a better chance in my relationship with Braith than I thought.'

He shook his head. This wasn't the time to be thinking like that; besides, he had things to do. He continued to walk through the town, taking care to make sure no one saw him. Once he was certain he wasn't being seen, he slipped around the back of the potion shop, Arcadia's Cauldron, and towards one of the, now unused, watch towers.

He smiled as he approached; as they had arranged, Braith was waiting there for him. She was clad in her red dress; like most of her clothes it was patched in places. He tried to stay calm and ignore the heat rising to his face. Also like most of her clothes, they were a little small in certain areas. In this case, the bodice was a little tight and it clung to her body slightly, emphasizing Braith's noticeable curves and large breasts. Trying to clear his mind of any carnal thoughts, he approached her.

"Braith," he said softly.

She turned and, as before, her usual tense, somewhat aggressive, stance relaxed. She smiled at him and replied, "Lars, there you are; I was worried you wouldn't make it."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist; she responded in kind, wrapping hers around his neck and they kissed, deeply. They finally parted for breath and Lars asked gently, "How are you, my love?"

Braith smiled; she loved it when Lars called her that, as it made her feel special, and wanted. They leaned back slightly to see each other's faces.

Braith bit her lip and stated, "Never better…How was yesterday?" As she spoke her gaze was drawn to the Dwarven Sword Lars wore at his waist.

Seeing her gaze Lars shook his head and simply replied. "Fine, it was fine."

She nodded and then they kissed again; losing themselves in each other once more.

They only parted when they heard somebody clearing their throat. Immediately they sprang apart and turned, wide-eyed. They relaxed, however, when they saw who it was. It was a fifteen year old Imperial girl with light tan skin, long brown hair and brown eyes, clad in a blue dress. Her clothing wasn't expensive, but, unlike Braith's, it wasn't patched. The girl's name was Mila Valentia; she was the best friend of both Lars and Braith and the only one who knew about their secret relationship.

"Hello you two," she said with a sly smirk on her face. They both blushed at having being caught.

"Mila," Lars greeted before asking, nervously, "H-how long have you…?"

Mila laughed and shook her head. "I just got here."

They both blushed harder at that. Braith tried to say something, being uncharacteristically nervous, "We um…"

Mila shook her head. "Relax, it's fine."

They both nodded and calmed down, as Mila leaned against the stone wall of the tower.

"So Lars, how did your nameday celebration go?" she asked finally.

Lars shrugged, knowing the sword was drawing more attention. "It was okay."

"Just okay?"

Lars sighed and shook his head. Both girls knew what he was thinking: Lars' only true wish for his nameday was to have been able to celebrate it with the girl he loved more than anything. Braith smiled and gently squeezed Lars' hand as she told him, "We'll always find a way Lars, you know that."

Seeing Braith's warm smile Lars couldn't help himself; he smiled too.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 3 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that part particularly.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Braith sighed as she walked through the streets of Whiterun. So long as Lars and she were careful not to openly display affection, they could be together with Mila present; it was well known that the trio were friends, after all. She had enjoyed herself immensely with her friends, yet now she was reluctantly walking back to her home. She always went out of her way to stay as far away from her home as possible, but now she had no choice but to return.

'Today was great, but now I'm stuck going back here,' she thought sadly. 'Will father be home yet, or am I stuck with just mother still?'

Braith shook her head at that; her father cared for her, even if he didn't understand all her problems. Her mother, on the other hand, was distant, far more interested in books than her daughter. It was only when she was with Lars and Mila she wasn't lonely; yet she always had to endure it towards the end of the day. She wished there was some way to escape, but she knew there wasn't. Well, there was one way but not one she would be willing to act upon; she had her pride after all. Even if it gave her a way to escape her loneliness and her poor family situation, exacerbated by their lack of money, she refused to even consider demeaning herself by selling her body.

So, composing herself, she reached her front door. She looked over towards the Battle-Born Manor where Lars lived. The building was the very display of opulence, yet despite living in such surroundings Lars was humble and kind and always looking out for those less fortunate, especially her, due to their romantic feelings for each other. Shaking her head and forcing herself to remain calm, she opened the door and stepped into her house. She spotted her mother sitting at the table, reading as usual, not even looking up. But then her eyes lit up as she saw her father was home; he stood to greet her.

Her father's name was Amren; he was a tall muscular Redguard man of forty-five with dark skin, black cornrows of hair and black eyes. He also had a short beard and moustache. Her mother, Saffir, was forty-three, also a Redguard with dark skin, shoulder length black hair and black eyes; she was of above average height and rather slender.

"Father, you're home!" Braith said excitedly as they embraced.

Amren smiled. "Yes; it's good to be back. Where were you, by the way? You weren't here when I returned."

Braith bit her lip and nodded as she stepped back. "I was just out in the marketplace with Lars and Mila."

"Is that so?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

Braith nodded, hoping she wasn't blushing. "Yes."

Amren nodded but then Braith saw her mother look up from her book. Saffir's expression was one of clear disapproval.

"You spend far too much time with that boy," she said sharply.

Braith supressed a groan; she knew all too well what her mother was getting at. It seemed an argument was inevitable now, unless she could somehow defuse things – which would be a remarkable feat, especially since it meant she'd need to keep her temper.

Braith didn't want to think what her mother would think, if she knew about Braith and Lars and their secret relationship. She already disapproved of her being friends with Lars; rather strongly too.

She tried to emphasize the point that her mother seemed to miss. "I wasn't just with him, mother." But even Mila's presence didn't lessen Saffir's suspicions.

"All the same, I don't like you spending time with him," she said fiercely as she stood. "Blood always tells; in time his 'nobility' will make him show his true character. Then you'll see just what he wants from you. Not that you don't make it easy for him."

Braith was shocked by this and couldn't help herself. "Mother! Lars isn't like that. And I can't believe you'd say that about me."

She really couldn't believe her mother could say that, making it seem like she was a slattern. It wasn't her fault her dress showed her curves or emphasized her breasts; it was an old dress, since she couldn't afford a new one. It also wasn't her fault she couldn't afford smallclothes either and had to go naked under her dress. It was all due to their money troubles which affected all of them. Yet her mother seemed to think all of it was deliberate.

Amren tried to head things off before they got out of hand. "Alright, that's enough," he said firmly. "I don't think arguing over something simple like this is how we want to spend our afternoon, now is it."

Braith bowed her head; nodding. "Yes, father.

Saffir glowered but said nothing else, so it was clear the argument was over. For now at least; Braith knew that her mother would try and find some excuse to continue and berate her. Shaking her head she decided she'd had enough of this; she needed time to clear her head and regain her focus, so, excusing herself, she hurried upstairs to her room. Once she was upstairs, Amren turned to Saffir.

He shook his head. "Why must you always provoke her like that; she's just friends with the boy. They don't let things like blood get in the way of their friendship. They don't care that he's a noble and she isn't."

Saffir glared, shaking her own head. "Don't start with me Amren; you know exactly why I don't want him and Braith to have any contact."

Amren sighed; he might have guessed, though he still couldn't understand why Saffir was so obsessed with this idea. It wasn't as if it was likely to happen, surely.

"Don't be ridiculous Saffir," he said, shaking his head. "You don't honestly believe they're…"

Saffir's eyes blazed as she leapt to her feet again. "Don't you dare say those last words!"  
>She shrieked. Amren responded with careful calm, in a yet very serious tone,<p>

"There's nothing like that between them, what would make you think that?"

"Are you that blind, or just foolish?!" Saffir nearly screamed.

Amren growled but then simply sighed and turned away. He decided to drop the subject; Saffir was clearly not going to be convinced.

Unbeknownst to them, Braith was in fact just at the top of the stairs. She had heard every word of the argument. She blinked, trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes and hastily wiped them to get rid of the tears. She couldn't allow herself to be seen like this; she couldn't be seen to be weak. She hurried to her room and closed and locked the door before falling down onto the bed.

'Ugh, why is it always like this?' She thought mournfully. It was then the tears came and she finally allowed them to fall. She wished fervently once more that she could be free from this nightmare.

After a while, she finally stood up, removed her dress and changed into her shift before getting into bed. With the argument still fresh in her mind she cried herself to sleep, her only consolation being that during the day, Lars would be there and she could be happy.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 4 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Lars smiled to himself, once again enjoying the sensations he always felt when he saw Braith. He was approaching their usual hangout, out of sight of everybody else. He found himself once more admiring her, yet at the same time doing his utmost to keep any carnal thoughts under control. He approached her and smiled wider; she hadn't turned around yet. Deciding to take advantage of the moment he slid his arms around her waist. She let out an undignified squeak of surprise and looked over her shoulder. She glared when she saw him.

"Lars, don't do that!" she whispered angrily.

Lars lowered his head slightly, but didn't stop smiling. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

She scowled. "Who said I was scared."

"The sound you made kinda spelled it out."

She pouted at that but then turned in his grasp and kissed him. He reciprocated eagerly as they once again lost themselves in their own bubble. They finally parted, gasping for air and stepped back, both of them now leaning against the tower wall, looking out over the plains of Whiterun hold. They looked out over the beautiful rocky plains, the White River and the mountains, including the highest of them all, the Throat of the World. Basking in this view, Lars and Braith couldn't help but feel closing than ever as they enjoyed it together.

Finally, after a long pause, Braith turned to Lars, biting her lip. It was hard to tell with her skin tone, but Lars was certain she was blushing.

"Lars, I've been thinking…" she said quietly." About us; given how long we've been together, how much we care about each other…how much you seem to enjoy looking at me."

Lars froze at that, blushing furiously; he couldn't believe he had been caught. He had been trying so hard to be careful, to not be too obvious with his ogling. But he hadn't hid it well enough, apparently. Yet Braith didn't show any signs of condemnation; in fact she smiled.

"Yes, I noticed; to tell the truth, I've been doing the same," she admitted, catching him off-guard. "I've been thinking, maybe we're ready, to, to take our relationship...higher."

Lars blushed harder. "Braith, are you…saying you want to…?"

"Yes, Lars, I'm sure we're ready for it; we should at least try," she replied, also blushing.

Lars couldn't see any reason to deny her; after all, he was excited by the prospect. True, this was more than just stolen kisses and meant their relationship would be more serious. It would also make things more serious if they were to be found out. But Lars was determined to stand by Braith and his love for her; this would be the perfect way of physically displaying that love. It would also, he felt, tie them closer together spiritually.

"I would love to," he said at last. "But it is going to be tricky, because we can't do it here in Whiterun; we'll have to find somewhere else where we can do it."

She nodded in agreement and then made a suggestion, "What about Riverwood?"

Lars smiled. Riverwood sounded perfect. It was a small village south of Whiterun; not many people would know them by sight there, if any. It also had an inn where they could rent a room.

"Sounds good to me," Lars answered with a smile. "I just need to find an excuse to go there, and then I'll book a room for us at the inn. After that, well, we go when we can and see what happens."

Braith smiled and nodded in agreement. Lars knew he'd have to go now or he'd be missed by his family. So, reluctantly, he kissed Braith goodbye and left, heading back home.

When he arrived he found his father waiting for him.

"Father?"

Idolaf turned and nodded to him. "Good, there you are. I need you to accompany me to Riverwood; we have some business there, relating to our farm."

Lars nodded. "Yes, father."

He hid it well, but he was elated. It was as if the Divines heard his prayers. They had just given him the chance he had been looking for. So, getting ready and, reluctantly, taking his sword, he left Whiterun with his father. Getting in their cart Lars sat impatiently, but did his best to appear calm, waiting to take his chance as they travelled to Riverwood.

Once they arrived they dismounted from the carriage and Idolaf turned to his son.

"Right, there's something your grandfather wants me to pick up at the blacksmiths here. You can take those bags there, produce and such. Give them to Ognar in the Sleeping Giant Inn; he's expecting them."

Lars nodded, pleased at this; he would use this to also book a room for him and Braith. So, after his father left, muttering about having to do this kind of work himself, Lars took the sacks from the back of the cart. Normally this was the job of their farm workers, particularly Gwendolyn, but she was unable to do so today. Lars didn't mind; he didn't see any reason why he shouldn't do tasks like this. He headed up to the inn and entered. He smiled as he did so, looking around; the large hall had its fire pit blazing. The local bard was playing a lute next to it, and a few customers sat on the benches. He then spotted Ognar, the cook and co-owner, standing behind the counter. He approached and Ognar nodded in greeting.

"Welcome, what can I do for you?" he asked in his usual gruff voice.

Lars lifted the sacks up. "These are from our farm; I was told to bring them to you."

Ognar's expression changed. "Oh, you're one of the Battle-Borns. My thanks; tell your family I said so."

Lars nodded, then paused; now was his chance. After he handed the sacks over, he accepted the coin pouch, and then cleared his throat.

"Oh, I was wondering if I might also rent a room here; I'm not sure for how long I'll need it though."

Ognar nodded. "Best talk to Delphine. She's the real owner; she handles the rooms."

Lars nodded and turned, spotting Delphine immediately and hurrying over to her, repeating his query. Delphine agreed to keep a room available for him, though she couldn't guarantee it would always be the same one. Lars didn't mind and paid the price out of his own gold. He then left the inn, satisfied that everything was beginning to set up nicely. He reunited with his father outside and handed him the pouch. Idolaf nodded and they got back in the carriage, riding back to Whiterun.

"Good work Lars; hopefully next time Gwendolyn will be able to make this delivery herself."

Lars merely nodded, his mind elsewhere. When they finally arrived back in Whiterun, Lars waited an appropriate amount of time, then excused himself. He returned to their usual meeting spot to find Braith. She smiled when she saw him and waited as he approached.

"Hello Lars; Mila just left. So, where were you?"

He smiled and told her everything; her eyes widened and she also smiled. "So we're…"

"Yes; we're all set. We can go any day, just let me know when you are ready and I'll be, too."

They kissed again, looking forward to that momentous day where they would soon take the next step together.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 5 of my Skyrim story, enjoy. Heads up this chapter is M rated for sexual content.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The day had come; the one Braith and he had agreed on to take their romance further. Lars fought to control his sense of anticipation. He was currently sitting in the main room of his family's house; the whole family was present and Lars knew he had to be very careful controlling himself.

However, right on cue; his mother turned to him, smiling and asked, "So Lars, what are your plans for today?"

Lars nearly jumped, but thankfully kept his composure. "I was thinking of going to Rorikstead."

He had already planned for this, at least; Rorikstead was a hamlet to the west of Whiterun, far enough away that he could be away all night and his family wouldn't be expecting him back.

His father, however, narrowed his eyes. "Why would you be wanting to go there?"

Lars bit his lip and shook his head. "I just want to go; why, is that a problem?" Idolaf shook his head.

"No, it's fine; just take your sword, understand."

"Yes, father," he replied instantly.

So it was that, at the time they agreed, Lars left the house, taking his sword with him, merely to satisfy his father. He glanced over at Braith's house and then, preparing himself, he headed to the exit of town. He left the town and began heading towards Rorikstead; he needed to make it seem like he was actually going there.

However, once out of sight and ensuring that nobody was watching him, he changed course and began heading back, towards Riverwood. They had arranged to meet in front of the inn, and when he finally made it, he looked around; Braith wasn't here yet. He sat on the bench outside the inn and waited, patiently. Finally, ten minutes later, Braith arrived. Once again, Lars smiled when he saw her, marvelling at her, and her beautiful appearance; the way she smiled back at him; the way she _walked_. He also couldn't help but admire the way her dress accented her body; it made him feel crazy with desire when he saw her curves, the swell of her breasts, and the tantalizing effect of her dark skin and warmth from it when they touched each other only added to the feeling.

She came right up to him and took his hands in her own, letting him feel that warmth now. "Sorry I'm a little late," she said, with a slight teasing edge to her voice.

Lars smirked and replied, "There's nothing to worry about; I was a little late too. So, are you ready?"

He asked the last part seriously; if there was even a shadow of a doubt he'd stop. He didn't want to have Braith go through with this unless she actually wanted to.

Braith just smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course."

So with that they kissed and entered the inn. Delphine recognized Lars from his previous visit and nodded as he and Braith headed to the room she indicated. It was in the back, further away from the others and far enough away that they wouldn't be heard, much to their relief.

Lars closed the door behind him and smiled wider as he turned back to Braith.

"Well, we're here."

Braith took the initiative, pulling Lars into another kiss. It was gentle at first but soon began to grow more heated. They turned around, moving closer to the bed, lips still locked together, deep moan resonating in Lars' chest as they kissed more passionately. He could smell the fragrance of her hair and something else; he couldn't quite place it yet but he liked it. He pressed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth. He felt her smile against his lips as she complied. Her tongue slid into his mouth too and their kiss grew more heated. Finally the need for air made it necessary for them to part. They gasped for breath, both flushed and suddenly feeling rather hot. Lars had finally identified the unfamiliar scent and looked at her, confused.

"Lavender perfume?" he queried; he knew Braith's family couldn't afford such an extravagance.

She nodded and admitted, "I borrowed it form Mila."

Lars smiled, satisfied, and then gasped as Braith smirked and pushed him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Her deft fingers undid the laces of his tunic and pulled it off; leaving him bare from the waist up. Braith ran her hands along his torso and arms, a marvelling look on her face.

'He's strong, but not too much muscle; it's perfect,' she thought to herself. 'His skin is so smooth.'

She lowered herself down and kissed him again.

As they continued to kiss each other, Braith undid the laces of Lars' breeches while he unlaced her dress. Their shoes had already come off during their initial heated kiss. Before long Lars gazed in awe at the stunning beauty of a completely naked Braith above him. He was seeing more of that tantalizing dark skin than ever before. His gaze was inevitably drawn to her breasts; they were bigger than he thought and he loved them. So perfectly shaped, round, firm, crowned with large dark brown nipples which were pointed and firm. His gaze slid down her body, over the flat firm belly to the dark thatch of hair on her mound between her legs.

She continued to straddle his waist and he wanted to reach up and feel that warm skin again. To touch those perfect breasts; he was certain he'd never fit them completely in his hands. Yet he felt if he did he would be profaning something so sacred and pure. At the same time Braith had removed all his clothing, save his loin cloth. A new scent reached the air, the scent of arousal; it was growing stronger.

"Are you sure you want this?" Lars asked one more time.

Braith nodded, smiling. "Yes Lars, more than anything."

With that she removed his loin cloth, leaving them both naked. Braith stared in amazement at Lars now exposed cock. It was hard and stood straight, at least seven and half inches long.

'Wow, he's really well endowed.' She thought to herself as an idea occurred to her. She had no experience with sex it was true, but she had heard things and wanted to try something she had heard.

They resume kissing until Braith suddenly starts moving down, kissing down her chest, stomach, abs; finally she stops at his groin. Lars was confused by this and finally found his voice to try and ask her what she was doing.

"Braith…Oh?!"

He gasped as suddenly his cock was engulfed by her warm, wet mouth. He moaned, grabbing onto the sheets as Braith began to suck, bobbing her head up and down his shaft, using her tongue too. It wasn't long before Lars felt overwhelmed.

"Ugh, so good, Braith…I…I'm gonna…"

She stopped and pulled herself up, kissing him again, before moving so she was lying back. Her legs wrap around his waist. Lars was on top now and prepared himself and pushes into her. She let out a loud breathy moan.

"It's okay," He soothed her. "You'll be okay, just give it a minute."

With that he began to slowly thrust in and out of her, slowly, awkwardly due to it being their first time. Braith clung to him feeling his warm member inside her making her lips tremble, Lars however saw the pain in her eyes and stopped moving, looking down. He gasped when he saw she was bleeding, only slightly but still, he couldn't let it happen. He quickly pulled out of her. Braith suddenly felt the disappearance of his cock and looked sharply up at him.

Lars bit his lip as he saw the hurt expression on her face.

"Lars…"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I was hurting you, I could see it. We'd better stop."

Braith sighed but nodded in acceptance. Even if they hadn't gone all the way, neither of them climaxing; he had claimed her maidenhead, just as she had hoped. They had gone that far at least. As he lay on his side she noticed Lars looked downcast. She snuggled up close; pressing her naked body against his.

"It's alright," she promised, understanding. "We'll do better next time…There will be a next time, right?"

Lars smiled at that.

"Of course," he promised.

They kissed again and embraced each other, holding tightly onto each other's bodies. They then drifted off to sleep together, their love for each other stronger than ever.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 6 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
>Boris Yeltsin: Here you go.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Braith sighed as she checked her reflection in the looking glass. She couldn't see why her mother was so insistent on them being present. Why did she continue trying to make them look richer than they were? It was time for the Autumn Festival, where practically all of Whiterun turned up to celebrate the harvest for that year. This year had been especially good and so a large feast had been set up. The festival was due to take place throughout the whole town.

Braith turned and headed downstairs again; her parents were already waiting, ready to go. Saffir looked up and glared at her daughter.

"Honestly, Braith, you could have at least made the effort." She snapped.

Braith groaned. "What now, mother?"

Saffir shook her head. "Don't take that tone with me, young lady. You could have worn a decent dress for once, or at least tried to brush your hair."

"I did, mother and you know I don't own any other dresses than the ones you've seen," Braith replied, quickly cutting her mother off before she could reply. "I can't afford to buy a new one, either, and you know that."

Saffir looked livid but Amren headed off any further argument. "Enough," he soothed. "Let's just go, alright; it will be starting soon."

Saffir nodded although she then warned Braith, "You haven't heard the end of this, girl."

Braith just rolled her eyes and followed her parents out of the house.

The festival was already beginning, the streets lined with tables that were weighed down by food and drink. Several people already had various drinks and foods in their hands. It wasn't long before they were joined by Mila, much to Saffir's chagrin. Mila greeted Braith enthusiastically and then spoke to her,

"Wow, you look great Braith."

Braith gave a light smile and nodded. Accompanying Mila was her widowed mother Carlotta, a tall and slender woman in her forties with brown hair and eyes Apart from a few crow's feet around the eyes, she didn't really look over forty. It was well known throughout the town that she wasn't interested in remarrying; she had instead spent all the years raising Mila, and so the two of them were very close. Carlotta nodded in greeting to Amren and Saffir.

"Hello, it's good to see you again; looks like the festival will be particularly special this year," she said warmly.

Amren smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes, indeed; I can hardly wait."

Saffir merely nodded, her mouth set in a thin line. She was jealous of Carlotta; while not a noble and not exactly rich, she wasn't stuck in poverty. Thanks to her business running the produce stall in the market, Carlotta was able to ensure she and Mila at least had enough money to survive. However, that animosity was soon forgotten when the five of them soon joined in the festivities, taking some food and drink themselves. As they did so, Braith spotted Lars with his family, not too far away.

Lars looked over and saw her, smiling and then blushing. Braith was certain she was blushing, too. It had been three days ago they first awkwardly made love. While it hadn't been a complete success, it felt special to them. She smiled back and they looked away before anyone could become suspicious. Although Braith was certain Mila knew, going by the look she was giving her. Later on, while out of earshot of their parents, Braith smiled and spoke to Mila,

"Thanks for letting me borrow the perfume by the way," she said happily. "Lars liked it."

Mila laughed and nodded. Just then however they stopped; two young men stood in front of them, smiling.

"Good afternoon ladies," one of them said.

Mila smiled and nodded. "Good afternoon."

Braith's natural reactions were reasserting themselves, but she did her best to hold back any hostile feelings.

One of the young men stood before her, smiling widely. "It's certainly a joyous occasion, wouldn't you say?"

"Um, yes, indeed," Braith replied uncertainly, trying still to stay calm.

Mila seemed to be handling herself better; in fact, the man talking to her was kind. He seemed a perfect gentleman and genuinely interesting in what she had to say.

'Just my luck to get the fucking selfish pig,' she thought angrily.

Her patience was wearing thin, and she couldn't get a word in. The man was talking about her, and her looks, yet it sounded pathetic, nothing like the way Lars complimented her.

That wasn't what Braith dreaded the most; that was her mother's expression, a hungry, satisfied look. This boy was obviously someone of means; no doubt her mother would try and find some way to get them together, but she couldn't, because Braith wouldn't allow that.

"Listen…" She began. "I'm not really sure I…"

"There's no need to say it, I know what you are trying to tell me," He said, cutting across her again. "I would gladly…"

But then he went too far; while talking, he reached an arm out and slipped it around her waist. Thinking she hadn't noticed, he even tried to feel her ass. Braith shoved him away, startling him.

"Get away from me," she snarled.

He looked outraged. "I...what is wrong with you, such rudeness from a lady such as yourself! You should be…"

Braith, however, wouldn't hear it. "Enough! You think you can just touch me like that and get away with it!"

He looked startled but then tried to cover. "You are far too sensitive, I would never…"

"Don't lie. Now get _away_ from me, and never come back."

He scowled and stalked away. Braith briefly caught Lars glaring angrily after him. But the thrilling surge that went through her at that was soon gone, thanks to her mother, who stormed over to her. Saffir looked livid, and Braith braced herself.

"Braith, what is _wrong_ with you?" she hissed. "You just wasted a perfectly good chance to–"

Braith glared and snapped back, "To what, become his next 'conquest'? He was a _pig_, mother, and if you cared about something other than money you'd understand that."

Saffir growled and was about to reply when Amren stepped in again,

"Saffir, enough. Braith is right; I saw what he did." He paused and then added, "Scum like that shouldn't be allowed near our daughter; he's lucky it was Braith who dealt with him and not me."

Saffir was shocked by this, but still angry as well. With a final growl, she turned and stalked away. Braith knew that for her family at least, the festival was over. So, after saying goodbye to Mila she dejectedly followed her father home.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 7 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

A lone figure entered Whiterun, a young woman twenty-nine years of age. She was tall with a toned shapely figure, light brown skin, akin to a Redguard, yet her hair was blonde and her eyes blue, distinctive Nord traits. The woman's appearance was no accident of fate, as she was in fact half-Nord/half-Redguard. Her name was Farah, and she was well known throughout the city, as she was the legendary Dragonborn. Indeed, those that saw her when she entered the city all waved and called over to her. She returned their greetings kindly. Despite all her power and the respect so many people had for her, she was a humble woman. She never had any desire to use her power for anything but good, never for her own gain. As such she was never corrupted by her power and it was that purity that allowed her, years ago, to defeat the evil Dragon Alduin, bringing relative peace to Skyrim.

She sighed and shook her head sadly; despite her efforts, the civil war between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks continued to rage. But it seemed now to have degraded into minor skirmishes and a cold war scenario; neither side was making major moves. Both clearly had something planned, something Farah was certain she'd need to try and put a stop to, for the good of the common folk who always suffered under a war.

As she was walking through the town, enjoying the day, she stopped momentarily to readjust her armour. As she did so she paused; she could hear two people talking nearby, sounding like they didn't want to be caught. Curious, and also concerned in case it was something dangerous, she began to cautiously approach. However, as she got nearer she realized there was no danger. Finally she stopped and smiled when she saw the source of the noise – it was Lars and Braith, the two she had known since they were children; in fact, she had helped them resolve their problems. She could see now that they had in fact formed a relationship. But, knowing Lars' family, she noted sadly, they had to keep things secret. She was certain that Braith's mother at least would be the same.

Still, it warmed her heart to see the two of them, so obviously in love; it sounded like they were planning to go to Riverwood for some reason. She decided now would be as good a time as any to announce her approach. She began to walk over to them, and they turned sharply when they heard her footsteps. They stared in awe when they saw her, and she smiled.

"Hello you two; how are you doing?" she asked.

They smiled and replied positively, for the most part, but Farah detected something off in their tone. Thus, revealed that she understood why they had to keep their relationship a secret, and, even better, offered to keep their families distracted so they could go to Riverwood immediately.

So it was that, sometime later, they were both on their way to Riverwood together. They were smiling, their hands linked.

"It's great that Farah decided to help us," Lars said after a while.

Braith nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is; she's amazing, in so many ways." Still smiling, they leaned closer and kissed before continuing to walk. They soon reached Riverwood and once more head for the Sleeping Giant Inn. It wasn't long before they were in a room and they wasted no time kissing and once more undressing each other. They fell on the bed, still kissing, their arousal as strong as ever. They parted and stared at each other; enjoying the sensations running through their body. Smirking, Braith whispered to Lars.

"Do you mind if I…pleasure you again?"

He smiled and they rolled over. "By all means."

So as Lars lay on his back, and Braith worked her way down his body again. Lars gasped again at the sensation of her mouth around his cock. The sensation felt just as good, if not better, than last time. This time, when Lars warned Braith of his impending climax, she didn't pull away, much to his surprise. As such he ended up moaning and spilling his seed in her mouth. Braith pulled up, swallowing, smirking, looking proud of herself.

She came back up, holding him as they flipped over again.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked coyly.

Lars nodded. "Ohhh, yes, that was…incredible. Are, are you ready?"

Braith considered. She _felt_ ready; she wanted this, more than anything, and this time nothing was going to hold them back. So, nodding, Braith locked her legs around Lars' waist.

"I'm ready," she breathed.

Lars nodded and kissed her passionately again as he pushed into her. This time, there was no discomfort; the pain was manageable. They continued to make love, their passions overflowing. It was not long before they peaked together; finally, exhausted they collapsed, holding each other. Braith could feel Lars' seed inside her; she bit her lip, wondering at the implications of their actions. But in the end, she was too tired to do so; so she pulled herself closer to Lars. He responded in kind as they embraced each other; recovering from the greatest and overwhelming feeling of their lives. Finally, recovering Braith sat up, and Lars climbed out of the bed.

"As much as I want to stay here, you know we're going to have to get back to Whiterun," he said.

Braith nodded sadly, but admitted he was right. As such, they quickly got dressed and began to make their way back, both hoping to find some way to thank Farah for helping them with this.

Farah, meanwhile, stood up in the Cloud District of Whiterun, and she was worried. In her efforts to keep Lars and Braith's families from finding out the truth, she had heard some worrying things. It was clear that Lars' family was not actually pleased with him; they felt he should be doing more to improve the family. She shook her head.

'At this rate, something terrible could end up happening; I just hope it doesn't ruin what they have,' she thought.

Despite her hopes, Farah couldn't help but feel that there was a storm coming, and it would engulf both of them in its grasp. She just hoped that, in the end, they would come through unscathed, and stronger for it.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 8 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)<br>KittyCatHeartLove: Glad you liked it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Braith was smiling to herself; it had been a week since she and Lars had made love for the second time, even better than the first. She finally reached her house and stepped in, sighing as she did so; only her mother was home just now. She thought about trying to sneak upstairs and hide in her room, but no such luck; her mother turned and spotted her immediately.

"Mother," she greeted as cordially as possible.

Saffir glared and stood up from the table where she had been reading. "There you are; where have you been?"

Braith shook her head; her mother was growing paranoid lately. It worried her.

"I was with friends," she explained before becoming frustrated. "Why must you be so worried about where I go all the time?"

Saffir snarled. "Don't take that tone with me young lady; I will not stand for this any longer."

Braith shook her head. "Oh, and just what do you plan to do about it?"

"I'm your mother and you will do as you're told girl; you spend far too much time with that boy." Saffir snapped.

Braith shook her head. "I wasn't just with Lars; Mila was there, too."

Saffir narrowed her eyes and added. "Is that so? Yet I know you've been alone with that boy; she isn't always there."

"So?" she snapped back. "He's my friend, too."

"He's a noble; they're all the same, looking down on people like us. He's just using you, and if I find the two of you have..." Saffir began ranting.

Braith suppressed a groan; she might have guessed. She had to act quickly, to head her mother off before she got a little too close to the truth; she quickly spoke up, "Just because his family is nobles doesn't mean he looks down on us."

Saffir shook her head and bitterly spat the words out, "Wouldn't stop him from trying to take advantage of you; I know his sort..."

"I get the feeling you don't," Braith remarked angrily.

Saffir suddenly grabbed Braith's arm, glaring at her; it was clear that she was angry beyond anything she had ever been before.

"Then tell me truly," she growled, her teeth bared. "Has he laid a hand on you? Have you ever...?"

Braith gasped and shook her head; pulling her arm free. "I will not answer that, how could you even ask me that?!"

Saffir then warmed her darkly. "If I have to take you to Danica and have her examine your maidenhead I will!"

Braith froze at that; Danica was the head Priestess of the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun. She was also an expert in healing, medical situations and workings of the human body. An examination by Danica would reveal the truth; after all, Braith and Lars had laid together. If her mother found out Braith's maidenhead was broken, she would be enraged beyond all reason. It would undoubtedly lead to her and Lars being exposed. The scandal from that would completely ruin Lars; she couldn't do that to him.

Just then she was saved from her mother's outburst when the door opened and Amren walked in. "What's all the noise about?" he asked exasperatedly. "I could hear you before I even got close to the house."

Braith immediately spoke before her mother could twist anything, explaining exactly what had happened.

Amren groaned and shook his head. "Saffir, this again...What proof do you have?"

"I'll find the proof I need," Saffir threatened furiously.

Amren shook his head, still exasperated. "Braith, maybe you should just…"

Braith groaned. "No, not _you_, too."

She couldn't believe it; her father was siding with her mother. She couldn't allow herself to be examined by Danica. She couldn't fathom why her mother was so unfair in the first place, anyway. Why did she have to act like this? Braith felt tears threatening to escape her eyes and fought hard to stop them from falling.

"The last thing I want is an argument," Amren explained. "The two of you have to stop this. Our best hope to stop this little incident may well be what your mother says. Maybe if you just..."

Braith cut him off angrily, "If you think I'm letting some old woman stick her finger up my cunt, you've got another thing coming!"

She felt the tears stinging and knew there was no way to hide them now. She turned and stormed out of the house, ignoring the calls of her parents. As she ran the tears, finally fell, sliding down her cheeks, sobs beginning to wrack her body, even as she ran.

In the house Saffir and Amren stood. Saffir shook her head, still glaring.

"Honestly, that girl..." she growled.

Amren sighed wearily and turned to her. "Saffir, I understand your...concerns but, must you antagonize her all the time? She's your daughter after all."

Saffir merely growled and spoke sharply, "You're right, she _is_ my daughter. She'll obey my rules as long as she lives with me." Amren merely groaned and turned away, walking over to get some food, not wanting to stretch out the argument even further.

Meanwhile, Braith found herself at the ruined watchtower behind the potion shop, Arcadia's Cauldron, the very same one where she normally spent time alone with Lars, during their private meetings. She looked around and saw he wasn't there. She sighed dejectedly, sitting down in a corner of the tower and wrapped her arms around her legs, drawing them up to her chin. She sighed sadly; everything was so messed up now. It wasn't fair.

'Why is it always like this?' Braith found herself thinking sadly. 'Why does mother hate me so much? Why is she so determined to ruin my life, to make me something I'm not? She thinks I'm acting out against her, but she just can't see that I'm not the way she thinks I am. I can't be that way; why can't she just accept that?'

Braith couldn't think of any way for this to end well. She prayed helplessly for something to happen, some miracle that would save her and Lars. That would allow them to be together, without all these problems over their heads.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, things are looking pretty bleak for Braith sadly. Read and review please.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 9 of my Skyrim story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, she sure is.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, here you go :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Lars was worried. He had heard shouting coming from Braith's house, having been in his own house at the time. But with his family there, he had been unable to try and leave, to try and help. However, when he was finally able to find a chance, he slipped out of the house. He noted the shouting had stopped and had a hunch he knew where Braith was, so he headed to the watch tower and stopped. He found her, sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, her head buried in her arms. Worried, he approached her.

"Braith?" He called out, the worry lacing his tone.

She immediately jerked her head up; seeing him, she quickly stood up. She seemed to, subconsciously, wipe her face. But Lars could see she was trying to hide the fact she had been crying.

"You're here. Thank the Divines," she said as she embraced him.

He returned the embrace and then asked, "What's wrong, you...have you been crying?"

Braith sighed and shook her head. "No."

"Braith." It was obvious in his tone that he didn't believe her. "You know I can tell when you are lying."

Braith groaned; he was right. No matter what happened, she could never lie to Lars, because he knew her to well. So, with a shuddering breath, she began to explain to him everything that had happened in her house.

Lars was shocked by what she told him. He couldn't believe the things that Saffir had been saying about the two of them.

"Oh Braith, I'm so sorry," he said softly.

Braith shook her head, however. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault; it's just my mother being the way she always is."

Lars gently pulled back so he could see her face. "I promise, it doesn't matter what she says, I'm here for you."

He then kissed her and she responded in kind. Unbeknownst to them, however, they were spotted – by Olfrid. Shocked and angered by what he had seen Olfrid quickly returned to the family home. He was determined to ensure the others knew what he had seen; he couldn't let his grandson ruin them like this.

Lars, meanwhile, parted from the kiss and he and Braith sat down, next to each other. Feeling safe, Braith finally let her tears fall and Lars held her, whispering whatever soothing words he could come up with. Finally, the tears stopped and Braith seemed to calm down. She wiped her eyes and face and smiled at Lars.

"Thank you, for everything," she whispered softly.

Lars nodded and kissed her again. "I'd do anything for you."

Braith smiled; she could certainly believe that. Finally having calmed down, they both stood up and said goodbye. Lars was worried, but Braith reassured him that she'd be alright now.

Lars began his walk home; he was lost in thought, still worried about Braith.

'I don't understand it,' He thought sadly. 'Why is her mother so spiteful?'

He continued to think about the situation all the way home. Once at home, however, the thoughts were driven from his mind. He soon found his family all seated in the main room of the house, all watching him.

"Um, what is this?" he asked uncertainly.

His father observed him, stony faced, and gestured to a chair. "Lars, sit down, we need to talk."

He did so, starting to feel rather worried.

"I want you to explain to me, and it better be a good explanation," his father stated gruffly, "just what you were doing in the arms of that Redguard girl, the _sellsword's_ daughter."

Olfrid interjected at that point. "I saw you with that common whore; explain yourself."

"Don't call her that...!" Lars growled, shocked that his grandfather would call her something like that.

"Lars please, just tell us what's going on," his mother pleaded, sounding desperate.

"There is nothing going on!" he burst out.

That prompted his grandmother to speak, glaring at him as she did so. "So, you just let her touch you, and you just kissed her, for no reason? You would shame us by not resisting when this _slattern_ offers you her body, is that it?"

Lars shook his head. "She's not _like_ that, grandmother."

"Your grandfather was there; he _saw_ you...Now, explain yourself." Idolaf growled.

Lars scowled but said nothing; until his mother spoke up again, "Lars please, just tell us." He groaned and finally gave in.

Immediately afterwards his grandmother exploded with rage. "You allowed that lowborn Redguard whore to deceive you like that!?"

"How dare you!? Don't call her that!" Lars bellowed but Bergritte merely shook her head dismissively.

"I will call her what I wish!" She then began ranting, "What else would you call her? After all, since she lured you into bed and made you sleep with her? Next thing you know she'll be claiming to have your child just to get into the family!"

"Shut! Up!"

Olfrid shook his head. "Enough, Lars. You will end this now, regardless of what the truth is; you cannot be distracted, not with what is to happen."

"What are you talking about?" Lars asked, glaring.

"You need to get ready." Olfrid explained. "We are going up to Dragonsreach and you need to look your best for your betrothed."

"Wha…Betrothed?!"

Olfrid nodded. "Yes, betrothed. You are betrothed now, to Dagny, Jarl Balgruff's daughter. She is one you are to marry."

"But…father?" Lars burst out, turning to Idolaf who simply nodded.

"Your grandfather is right Lars; the decision's been made. Jarl Balgruff and his family await us at Dragon's Reach. Now get ready, we need to go, now."

Lars shook his head. "But I don't even know her."

Olfrid nodded. "I know, that's why we're going to Dragonsreach; now get a move on. I will not have you disgracing us."

"But I…Why wasn't I told earlier?" Lars asked helplessly.

Olfrid glared at him and coldly replied, "Because you were off cavorting with that Redguard girl. Now enough, go and get yourself ready; we're going up to Dragonsreach now."

Lars was completely shocked by this and numbly did as he was told.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 10 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Well, true they can cause problems, but do remember that in some cases, they can work (Ned and Cat for example)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

In Dragonsreach the Jarl and his family were all getting ready for their visit from the Battle-Born family. In her room was Dagny, Balgruff's sixteen year old daughter. Being a Nord, Dagny was fair skinned; she also had long sleek black hair, reaching mid-way down her back and dark brown eyes. She was slender and willowy with very generous curves and large breasts. She was clad currently in just her smallclothes and corset. She was seated in front of her vanity mirror and waiting impatiently as her maids were working on her hair.

'What is taking so long; I'm supposed to meet my betrothed,' she thought petulantly. 'Are they trying to make me late?'

Finally, however they finished and one of them spoke, "My lady, which dress would you like?"

Dangy turned to view the dresses they had laid out for her approval. She immediately dismissed many of them, favouring ones with low necklines; she always wanted ways to show her best asset after all. Finally she settled on one with the lowest neckline and allowed the maids to dress her. While they found shoes to go with the dress, she examined herself in the mirror. She noted that, as she had hoped, the dress showed a good deal of cleavage as well as the tops of her breasts.

'Perfect, just the way I'm supposed to look,' she thought vainly. Once fully dressed she left her room and headed to the throne room.

She took her place next to the two thrones which sat at the head of the room. One was larger than the other. Seated in the largest throne was a Nord man of fifty, though despite his age he was still muscular; his shoulder length hair was tied back in a tight braid and his thick beard were still unbroken blonde. His brown eyes were clear and focused – this was Jarl Balgruff the Greater, Dagny's father. The smaller throne was occupied by a young man of eighteen with black hair and brown eyes; he had a strong muscular build and was watching Balgruff carefully. This was Balgruff's son and heir, Frothar. He was watching his father in order to learn, so that when he succeeded his father, he knew what to do.

Standing on either side of the raised dais were two other people. One was an elderly man in his late fifties, with balding grey hair and brown eyes; he was an Imperial named Proventus Avenicci, the Jarl's steward. The other was a Dunmer, or Dark Elf, named Irileth; she had long red hair and red eyes. She also had the typical grey skin of her race. She was Balgruff's loyal Housecarl and bodyguard. The final person stood behind the thrones, sullen and silent. It was a boy of sixteen with auburn hair and brown eyes; he was also a Nord. It was Nelkir, Dagny and Frothar's half-brother, Balgruff's bastard son.

"Good, there you are, Dagny," Balgruff stated jovially. "Our guests are about to arrive, make sure you are ready."

They all nodded and waited as the Battle-Born family entered and approached the throne.

They bowed and Olfrid spoke, his tone very different to what it normally was, "We are honoured to be blessed with such an opportunity, Jarl Balgruff."

Balgruff gave an uncomfortable grunt and nodded. "Think nothing of it; well, I suppose it is time Lars and Dangy got to meet each other formally."

Olfrid nodded in agreement "Yes."

So they were both brought forward and formally introduced. Lars smiled politely but inside his mind was in turmoil.

'What can I do? I don't love her,' he thought mournfully to himself.

He listened as she spoke to him, mostly about herself. He observed her, feeling flustered by her low-cut dress, the lustful part of his mind noting that her breasts were bigger than just about any woman in Whiterun, except Braith. After listening to her for some time he formed his opinion.

'She is beautiful; but she's also self-centred, only really cares about herself...She, she...' He finally admitted just what he felt was wrong with her, in his eyes. 'She isn't Braith.'

It was that one single thought that convinced him, no matter what his grandfather might think; he would never be happy with this girl.

'He's handsome enough, rich; good muscle tone, not a hulking brute like some of the men Father introduces me to,' Dagny thought to herself as she observed Lars, smiling. 'He looks pretty smart too; makes a nice change.'

From that moment Dagny was convinced that this would be the perfect match. She was already picturing her future together with him. She felt certain nothing would spoil her happiness at that.

Later, the Battle-Born family began to leave Dragonsreach, Dagny watching Lars go. Lars could feel her eyes on him and felt uncomfortable.

"Lars…Lars." His grandfather called out to him.

He jumped and nodded. "Yes, grandfather?"

Olfrid merely shook his head. "Well, now do you understand? Our family name is at stake here; you will end it with that Redguard girl and commit yourself to this betrothal, understand."

"What do you have against Braith anyway?" he complained.

"She is far beneath you; you need to marry a girl of noble lineage who is also a Nord, not a Redguard. We must keep our line pure," Olfrid explained

Lars had heard that before and wasn't impressed. "Is that what you call it?"

Olfrid glowered. "That is what it is, don't forget that!"

Lars sighed and nodded. He couldn't believe it; he had felt so happy. Now it was all being taken away from him. His family just couldn't see how miserable he would end up. They seemed oblivious to Dagny's attitude; her selfishness and vanity. It seemed like everything was falling apart now and he had no idea what to do about it.

Later, after escaping his family's notice for a while. Lars secretly met up with Braith, making sure no one followed them or could see them.

"Braith I...we have trouble." He tried to explain.

However, Braith burst out first, "My family knows."

Lars gasped. "So does mine. But how did they find out?"

"They..." She began before blushing so hard it was easily visible despite her dark skin "They had Danica...examine me; mother already suspected us, this just offered her proof."

Lars groaned and then admitted. "I'm sorry to say it gets worse."

"How?"

He took a deep breath and told her about the betrothal.

"What, no...?!" she cried.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Lars replied sadly. Tears began to form in her eyes as he embraced her "Braith..."

Braith cut him off, however. "I can't believe it; this is...What will we do? Lars we can't...If this happens, then we can't be together."

"I know," He replied softly; but then Braith spoke again.

"We can't stop them; you know that...We can't go against the Jarl."

Lars froze, suddenly realizing, to his horror, what she meant. "Braith no, please..."

Braith shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Lars, but it's true."

"Don't do this," he begged.

"I'm sorry." She repeated before a single sob escaped her. "There's no other way." She kissed him deeply, one last time, crying. She then parted from him and ran back home Lars stood frozen watching her go, shock and dismay overtaking him.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, now things are taking a downwards turn for our star crossed lovers :(<p>

Read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 11 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
>Boris Yeltsin: With a girl like Dagny, well, wait and see.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Lars fought to keep his expression impassive. He stood in Dragonsreach, on the main balcony, overlooking the rear of the castle and Whiterun Hold. Dagny stood next to him, smiling and talking about something; he wasn't really paying attention. She had a hold of his arm and seemed to be determined to take some sort of inappropriate action with him. She was wearing yet another gown which bared her cleavage and the tops of her breasts. It also highlighted her curves, but despite this, he felt no inclination towards her. His mind was to occupied with Braith.

'A week, it's been a whole week,' he thought sadly. 'She refuses to even look at me now, won't let me get close enough to talk. It can't just be over; there must be some other way.'

Yet for all his hoping, Lars couldn't think of anything. Suddenly he became aware of Dagny directly asking him a question. He quickly shook himself out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry Dagny, what did you say?" he asked awkwardly.

She smiled at him, leaning forward and shifting her shoulders to deepen and show off her cleavage more. Lars blushed but felt no amorous feelings at all.

She smiled wider and replied. "I was asking if you liked my new dress; I got it especially for you, so what do you think?"

Lars bit his lip; he had noticed this throughout the week he was forced to spend with Dagny. "It's very nice, Dagny," he told her, and she beamed.

His first impressions hadn't been wrong; she was unbelievable shallow, conceited and spoiled. She only truly cared for herself and the perks of her noble blood: jewellery, fine clothes, wealth. Her spoiled behaviour was always evident, especially when something didn't go her way. She would lose her temper, scream and shout until things were finally her way again.

Lars fought to keep the turmoil off his face. 'What is my family thinking; how could they possibly believe I'd ever be able to love someone like her?

More than ever he keenly felt Braith's absence; he missed her greatly, – the warmth of her skin, the scent of her hair, the feel of her lips on his. All those, combined with her true beauty, how far they had gone together, how much they trusted each other to do what they did – he missed it all. It felt as if a part of him was missing, an important part which left him feeling depressed.

Then suddenly Dagny spoke again and Lars tensed. "You know Lars; I know somewhere…secret we could go to." She smiled coyly. "Perhaps we could…"

He shook his head. "I…No, thank you; Dagny. I just…"

He was floundering, yet to his relief she merely smiled wider. "Oh, such a man of honour, aren't you. You wish to wait until we are married. Very well then, I can wait; it won't be that long."

Lars nodded glumly, although she didn't notice. There was only a month and three weeks left before the wedding. Before he would be bound to Dagny and lose his heart's one true love forever.

Dagny smiled as she saw Lars' flustered expression.

'He's so cute like that,' she thought happily. 'So good looking and perfect, of course he'd wait until we're married. Oh, I can just imagine how beautiful our children would be.'

Yet she was concerned; after all, she was putting in a lot of effort for this. She had done her utmost to be her most beautiful every day, making sure her clothing was enticing enough and gave him every opportunity to touch her, wherever he liked. Yet he hadn't responded; he seemed reticent, worried about something, his mind almost constantly on other things.

She kept her smile but thought irritably, 'By the Divines, he hasn't even kissed me yet. He's had plenty of opportunity.'

Still, she felt she could be patient; by the time they were married he'd be unable to resist. He'd be all over her, she was certain of that.

'Why shouldn't he after all? I mean, I'm the most beautiful girl in Whiterun. My body is perfect; none of the other women in town even compare. I mean my breasts are the biggest, my curves are better, my legs longer, even my ass is firmer than any of them,' she thought arrogantly.

Soon Lars left Dragonsreach, returning home. Dagny walked some of the way with him and headed down to the market, just to browse and see if there was anything she could convince her father to buy for her.

That was, for her, the most irksome thing; not being able to buy what she liked when she saw it. Her father kept a tight rein on the treasury, and only allowed her a small amount at a time. It severely curtailed her attempts to buy many of the wonderful things she saw. A few of the women of the town were present. Dagny smiled smugly, already feeling rightfully superior just by seeing them. It was then her eyes fell on one in particular. A Redguard girl, wearing a patched red dress that was rather tight across the bodice and showed her curves. Dagny scowled in disgust.

'Ugh, look at her, showing off her body like that. She must be a whore trying to find clients,' she thought disparagingly. 'It's obvious she's flaunting her body in that dress; it's clearly a size too small. Not to mention it's painfully clear she isn't wearing smallclothes or a corset either.'

Dagny couldn't help but sneer as she passed the girl, noticing another approaching her. She stopped for a moment and watched them talking. The other girl was an Imperial; while still shabby, her dress was a better fit and not patched.

Dagny, however, was not impressed. 'Doesn't make her any less of a whore however; just a neater one. She's clearly not as desperate for a fucking as the Redguard is.'

She watched disapprovingly for a while longer until the two left, finally leaving the marketplace. She shook her head as she began heading back to Dragonsreach.

'Ugh, why does father allow trash like that to walk the streets?' she fretted. 'What if one of those filthy little sluts tries to entice Lars? What if even he couldn't resist them? I can't let that happen.'

But she'd have to think of dealing with them another time. Right now she felt her sole aim should be keeping Lars interested in her and maybe enticing him to cross a few of the boundaries he had set. That should be enough to keep him from between some whore's thighs.

Finally she returned to Dragonsreach, smiling, thinking happily that she had everything planned out now. Everything was going to work out her way.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 12 of my Skyrim chapter, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**samurai ninja girl: Yeah, she is pretty bad.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)<br>Farani: Yeah, she is rather petty and cruel; it's quite sad for them. All I can say is wait and see what happens.  
>Guest: Cool, thanks :)<br>HydroRecon: Hah, strange thought, not really; she's the Dragonborn after all, in her case her father was the Redguard and her mother the Nord.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

During her excursion through the market, Dagny had been unaware that she was being watched. Two men, clad in ragged brown cloaks with hoods, had watched her from the shadows. They wore the hoods up hiding their faces, the cloaks covering their bodies; the cloaks had come from the bodies of men they had killed earlier. The men were in fact part of a rather organized bandit group, stationed north-west of Whiterun, in the Halted Stream Mine. They both smirked as they stood, watching Dagny as she walked around the market. Their gaze was drawn to her exposed cleavage and the way her dress displayed her figure; but most of all, they watched her due to who she was.

"That's her," one of them stated in a whisper. "The Jarl's daughter."

The second one nodded. "Perfect; now we just need a plan, then we can grab her."

Eyeing her large breasts the first one smirked. "Oh, I'd like to grab her alright; can you imagine what it'd be like, having those teats in your hands."

"Quiet, and forget that," the second one hissed. "We're after money, remember. We take her and demand ransom from the Jarl; he's not going to pay us for damaged goods."

The first nodded glumly. "Yeah, you're right, that's why we can't touch her…Let's go talk to others back at camp. We need to start planning right away."

The other nodded and they slipped away, ready to begin formulating their plan to kidnap the Jarl's daughter.

Braith sighed as she stood in the market, looking forlornly over the stalls. Normally her thoughts would be on her wishes to be able to buy something, particularly from the food stalls. Her friendship with Mila meant that Carlotta allowed Braith and her family to have any of the fruit, vegetables or bread from her stall for free, but sadly this kindness did not extend to the other merchants. The only person worse off than them was Brenuin, the town beggar. But today her thoughts weren't on her family's lack of money. They were on Lars; despite everything they had tried, they had been torn apart. Now Lars was due to marry the Jarl's daughter, and Braith was left all alone; it had broken her, but knowing they couldn't defy the Jarl, she had broken off their relationship. Despite telling herself it was for the best, she felt like she had a gaping hole in her heart, one that could never be filled.

She heard footsteps approaching and tensed; glancing over her shoulder.

"Braith?" It was Mila.

She sighed. "Hello, Mila."

Mila noted Braith's melancholy and bit her lip. It was strange, seeing the normally strong and, admittedly aggressive, girl like this.

Mila slowly approached her friend. "Braith, I…"

She shook her head. "Just forget it Mila; there's no point. I can't…nothing will ever fix this. I can't let go; my heart belonged to him."

Mila bowed her head sadly, feeling for her friend. It seemed especially unfair to Mila, since she was still being courted by the young man she met at the Autumn Festival.

Suddenly Braith spotted Dagny, and her heart clenched as she fought to maintain control.

'What is she doing here, shouldn't she be off corrupting Lars just now?' she wondered bitterly. 'I thought the marketplace would be too _common_ for her.'

She quickly caught herself and looked away, although not before realizing Dagny had seen her. She tensed, wondering if her beloved's betrothed knew about them. She didn't approach Braith, however, and the condescending look she gave the Redguard girl wasn't any different than the one she sent other people. Braith sighed and turned to Mila.

"I'm going to go home; I'll see you tomorrow."

Mila nodded sadly. "Yes, of course."

With that Braith began to walk home. Mila watched her walk away sadly, wishing there was some way to help her friend, to make her feel better. If only there was some way to change things, so that Lars and Braith could be together without anyone raising any complaint.

She turned away as she thought about that. 'But I can't think of anything; if only…If only there was something I could do…But what?' Still saddened by this, Mila turned and headed for home too.

Braith walked slowly, ignoring almost everything around her. The misery was overwhelming; she wondered just how much more of this she could take. She was now at the stage where her depression was easily noticeable, especially to her parents. Bracing herself for the inevitable, Braith opened the door and entered her home.

Almost immediately she found herself facing her father.

"Braith, I…" he started.

She shook her head. "No father, please, don't…I don't want to talk about it."

Amren sighed and lowered his head. "But Braith…"

"Please."

Amren gently put his hands on her shoulders. "No, listen to me. You're my daughter; it's obvious this has hurt you. But you can't keep holding it back; please, just talk to me."

Braith found herself practically chewing her bottom lip, fighting desperately to hold back tears.

"There's nothing to say father; it's over now, that's it," she choked out.

Amren was about to say something else, but Braith pulled away. He straightened up, a look of concern and worry on his face.

"There is more to this Braith," he said softly. "I'm not blind or foolish; I know you're hurting, so just please, let me in."

She shook her head. "I can't, just…just leave it, leave me alone."

With that she turned and moved past her father. She was determined to get to her room; she could lock herself in there and finally let her tears fall. Her room was her safe haven, the only place where she could let out all the pain and sadness she felt, the only place where she didn't have to be strong or put up a front to protect herself from others judgements.

But the Divines did not smile on her; she had only just reached the top of the stairs. Now she found herself accosted by her mother, the last person she wanted to see right now.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Saffir remarked, smugly triumphant. "I told you he was just using you, that he wasn't truly interested. Now look what's happened."

Braith growled. "You don't know a thing mother. Lars is not like that; it wasn't his choice."

Saffir shook her head. "Still you deny, _still_ you refuse to face the truth."

"Leave me alone!" Braith snapped finally as the tears stung her eyes. If her mother saw them, however, she made no remark. Braith pushed past her and headed for her room.

"Try all you like, but you cannot deny, I was right," Saffir called after her.

Braith did not reply however and locked herself in her room. She threw herself onto her bed and, finally, wept, her body shaking with the sobs.

'Why, why did this have to happen?' she lamented to herself. 'If only we could be allowed to be together. Without the Jarl, or Lars' family, or mine, raising any problems. It's not fair.'

She didn't even bother to get changed into her shift; she just lay in bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 13 of my Skyrim story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**samurai ninja girl: She certainly does; oh, I'm afraid things will get worse before getting better.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<br>Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, tell me about it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Three weeks had passed. Dagny smiled as she sat on a chair, on the balcony overlooking Whiterun hold. She was happier than ever, it was just a month until her marriage to Lars; she could hardly wait. Lars was in Dragonsreach, too, but was currently elsewhere. She was waiting for him to return, wearing yet another new dress. She decided to be a little bolder in trying to draw Lars' attention. As such she ensured the dress all but greatly emphasised her curves and was cut rather low in the neckline. Unbeknownst to her however, she was being watched, even within Dragonsreach. The bandits who had been plotting to kidnap her were present. They had disguised themselves as Whiterun guards, even using the uniforms. They stood at the back of the room, watching her carefully, waiting for their chance. One of them smirked lecherously as he observed her.

"Could she look any more like a whore if she tried?" he whispered to his companion. "It's going to be hard stopping the boys from trying to get a piece of her, dressed like that."

It was true, they both observed that Dagny's dress neckline was so low it not only showed cleavage but also the tops of her breasts. If it was any lower, or slipped even slightly in anyway, her nipples would be exposed.

The second shook his head. "Can't believe her father allows her to dress like that. Well, anyway, we might as well get ready."

The other nodded and they prepared to make their move. They began to approach, and the first whispered, "Get the sedative our alchemist made for us ready."

The second nodded and pulled out the rag, soaked in the sedative and hid it from view.

He then whispered, "Right, we lure her outside, out of sight, then we get to work."

They nodded in agreement, admiring the swell of Dagny's breasts against her gown. They planned to knock her out, tie her up, and hide her in a sack as they took her away from Whiterun. From there they would take her to the Halted Stream Mine and secure her for the ransom. They quickly got into character and approached Dagny as she sat at the balcony.

"My Lady," The first one said carefully.

She looked up and nodded. "Yes?"

The second man spoke," Could you please come with us?"

"What's going on?" Dagny asked as she stood up, giving the bandits an unobstructed view of her curves, enhanced by the revealing dress. Luckily for them, they kept their composure, despite the enticing sight presented to them.

The first bandit quickly made up an explanation, using the knowledge his spying had gained him. "A team of specialized dress makers have arrived in Whiterun; the Jarl wishes us to escort you to them. He hopes they'll be able to make you a dress for your upcoming wedding."

Dagny smiled widely at that; just like her father to think of everything. He even went out of his way to have specialized dress makers to make the wedding dress for her. She stepped closer to the 'guards,' still smiling.

"Thank you, well, let us go at once."

The bandits grinned under their helmets; this was almost too easy. However, they had only crossed halfway over the room, when they met an unexpected obstacle. Lars suddenly stood in their path, looking confused.

"Dagny, what's going on?" he asked immediately.

She smiled and explained. "We're going out to talk to some specialized dress makers about my wedding dress."

One of the 'guards' nodded. "That's right, my Lord; we just came from talking to Jarl Balgruff, who gave us our orders."

"When was this?" Lars asked, eyes narrowed.

Dagny was confused by Lars' reaction, but the second 'guard' spoke up then, "Just a few minutes ago."

Lars glared. "You're lying, I've just come from talking with Jarl Balgruff; he gave no orders to any guards."

Dagny froze, suddenly realizing the truth; these men weren't really guards. "Who are you?!" she screeched.

"Impostors," Lars growled.

The first 'guard' shook his head. "Shit, no time. Do it, now!"

As he spoke he threw himself at Lars, knocking him down. He tried to keep him pinned; as he did so the second grabbed Dagny as she tried to run. He pulled out the sedative laced rag and attempted to cover Dagny's mouth and nose with it. She resisted, however, struggling against his grasp, as she had faintly smelled the sedative from a distance and realized what it was. She fought desperately until she managed to elbow her assailant in the stomach; she then ran, making sure her dress still covered her.

Realizing Dagny would go for help, the bandits knew they had to run. The one attacking Lars shoved him back and they immediately began running, discarding the helmets of their disguise in the process. Not wanting these dangerous men to get away, and feeling a sense of responsibility, Lars leapt to his feet and ran after them.

Braith sighed sadly as she walked through the back streets of Whiterun. They were the only place she could be alone on a day like today. She was feeling more depressed than ever; only one month before Lars was to be married to the Jarl's daughter – only one month before she lost him forever. To add to that depressing scenario, her mother still refused to back down, constantly remarked she was right.

Suddenly she heard the sound of heavy footsteps. She froze as two large men, wearing guard uniforms, yet clearly not guards, stopped in front of her. They stared at her; she stared back. Then one of them, holding a rag in his hand cried out,

"We can't leave empty handed, even if we won't get a ransom for her. Let's grab this whore!"

The other agreed. Braith realized the danger and tried to run, but was grabbed by the men. She immediately struggled, trying to pull herself free.

"Hey, let me go!" She screamed.

One of the men growled, "Shut up, slut!"

He then clamped the rag over her mouth and nose, so tight she could only smell the sweet odour from the cloth itself.

"Nh, gmt hff...Whht thm, fmmlnng flmmpn...whht, Hmf...thn...!" Braith screamed as slowly her limbs felt heavy and she began to feel sluggish.

She suddenly felt groggy and her vision started to dim; her struggles lessened. She still tried to struggle and scream, but it was feeble, and her muffled words were no longer coherent.

"No, unhand her!"

Her eyes widened as she saw her father arrive, sword drawn. One of the men darted forwards, and began fighting with her father.

Braith prayed for her father to save her. It was getting harder and harder to keep alert. The last thing she saw, however, was the bandit holding her approach and stab her father in the back before she fell unconscious.

"Quickly; we'll take the Redguard slut now," one of the bandits remarked.

The other nodded and they quickly reached their hiding place. They quickly tied Braith up, stuffing her into the sack and began to flee back to the hideout. At that moment Lars arrived and froze in horror.

"Oh no, please no," he gasped.

He rushed over to Amren, well aware that guards had also arrived. He ignored them however, his focus on the father of the girl he loved.

"Amren, Amren," he called out softly.

Amren groaned and opened his eyes. "Th…They took Braith...to, Halted Stream Camp. That's where they came from."

Lars shook his head. "Don't talk, save your strength.

It wasn't long before Amren was quickly taken to the Temple of Kynareth for healing. Lars, meanwhile, stood, fretting. Braith had been taken by the bandits, but they couldn't get a ransom from her. Knowing they would consider only one other thing in that regard, a hollow feeling grew in the pit of his stomach.

His thoughts raced frantically 'Oh no, what do I do…What do I do?'

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 14 of my Skyrim story.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: They certainly do.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, it's bad.<br>LadyDragon1316: Well, you've got to remember that all that you're telling him to dismiss; if he does, it would cause serious problems for him and Braith. This is a medieval society after all, many members of the nobility looked down on commoners and one of them having a relationship with a commoner would be regarded taboo. Thanks, glad you're enjoying it; BTW, threats like that don't scare me :) I decide the way the story goes and nothing changes that, but I'll let you in on a little secret. It does.  
>samurai ninja girl: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Lars paced around frantically in the market square. He couldn't believe this had happened; the girl he loved, more than anything else, had been kidnapped.

'Those bandits took Braith to the Halted Stream Mine,' he thought, his mind racing. 'But, but even knowing this, the guards won't help her.'

It was true. Braith was the daughter of a lowly sellsword; there would be no ransom and the guard wouldn't rescue her unless ordered. That order was not going to come either; in fact, Lars was fairly certain Jarl Balgruff might never even hear about the kidnapping.

He shook his head. 'Besides, he has enough to worry about; they nearly took Dagny. But then, they'd try to rescue her at least.'

The more Lars thought about it, the worse he felt. He was alone in wanting to save Braith. Saffir couldn't do anything, in fact, she had dismissed Braith's predicament completely to focus on her husband. Amren was still being healed and likely wouldn't be able to help any, not in the state he was current in. While he knew they would be strong enough, his family wouldn't help him either.

'I'm on my own,' he realized forlornly.

Just then someone tapped his shoulder. He spun around, gasping. However, he saw that it was just Farah.

"F-Farah, what are…?" he gasped out.

She shook her head. "I heard there was trouble; what's going on?"

Lars groaned and then explained to her what had happened to Braith.

Farah gasped as she heard the horrific news; she couldn't believe everything that had happened in her absence. Not only was Lars and Braith in trouble regarding their relationship, the young woman had been kidnapped by bandits. Only one fate would await a poor woman like Braith at the hands of men like those.

"By the Divines, this is terrible." she said, her voice shaking with worry and rage. She couldn't let this stand; those bandits couldn't get away with this. She had to hunt them down and kill them, before they decided to all rape Braith and more than likely kill her.

Lars shook his head. "I know. I'm sorry, but I can't stand around here. I need to save her."

With that, not bothering to wait for Farah to reply, Lars rushed out of Whiterun, his sword clutched tightly in his hand.

"No wait!" Farah called out, but it was too late; he was gone. She sighed. "I hate it when people do that." She shook her head and immediately began trying to gather information to find out where these bandits were holed up. It was the only way to find out and save Braith, before things turned fatal.

Meanwhile, Lars hurried down the path from Whiterun and stepped off the path. He began running, desperately trying to reach the Halted Stream Mine. He made up his mind and was now carrying out the decision he had made.

'I don't care what my family thinks, I'm not abandoning Braith. I must save her.'

His determination gave him the strength he needed to carry out this task.

Braith was terrified.

She had opened her eyes only to find herself engulfed in blackness. She struggled and found she was tied up.

"Aww, looks like the little slut is awake," a rough male voice stated.

She froze as she remembered what had happened – the kidnapping, her father, the bandits. She grunted as she was unceremoniously dropped on the ground. She felt the men's hands brushing against her ankles. Then suddenly light came flood back. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light and gasped. She was in an underground room, trapped with a collection of bandits, all leering at her.

"What is this, who are you?" she cried.

The bandits just laughed. "Ha, listen to the slut; oh, we're gonna have a good time with you," one sneered.

She inhaled sharply as she was suddenly grabbed and pulled to her feet.

"This dress will get in the way; let's get rid of it."

Braith's eyes widened. "What, no, please, no, stop, NOOOOOOOOOO!"

But her screams fell on deaf ears as they began tearing at her dress with their hands and daggers. It wasn't long before they were laughing and staring at her naked body.

"Look at the slut; nice big teats. Such a hot body, sexy curves and tight little ass." The bandits commented, laughing.

Braith felt the tears as she struggled and tried to cover herself. "Stop it, please," she begged. The men didn't listen.

Braith cried out, begging them to stop as they suddenly began to grope her heavily. They grabbed, slapped and pinched her breasts, nipples, ass and legs. They weren't gentle about it, either and seemed to take joy out of hurting her.

"Stop, just stop it."

One of the bandits sighed impatiently. "Oh, shut the bitch up already."

Braith screamed again, "No, don't, please don't touch me the-MURG!"

Her words were cut off by a large, balled up section of her dress being forced roughly into her mouth. Another piece of her dress, a long length of cloth, was tied tightly over her mouth, being knotted off behind her head. Braith wept openly, shaking with sobs as the tears fell; she was so scared. The groping continued when suddenly, to her horror, one man slid his hand between her legs.

"NH, FTHP HmT, DHN'T THHGH MM THMRM!" she screamed; the words strangled by the gag.

The bandit laughed and pushed her legs apart. "Oh, the slut likes to show off her tight little cunt, look at this, boys."

Braith cried again, blushing furiously as she felt the bandits staring at her cunt. Compared to how it had been when she and Lars made love, all the hair that had covered it was gone, shaven off. It had been done when Danica had examined her and it hadn't grown back yet. The bandits smirked.

"Well, since this slut won't get us a ransom, let's teach her some pain," one of them grunted.

They all laughed while Braith screamed into her gag.

Braith wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it passed in agony and torment for her. They immediately started to torture her following the suggestion. They used a large bucket of water to water board her, following it up by burning her with a torch several times and the bandit's mage shocked her with lightning spells. Now they had her tied between two posts and had started whipping her brutally. Striking her back, her ass, the back of her thighs, even curving it to whip her breasts. The pain was intense. Braith screamed and screamed, but her gag made it impossible to try and convince them to stop. They finally did stop, but Braith's fear didn't; she was still in pain. Not only that, given how they had been talking about her, there was only one reason they'd stop now.

'They…They're going to rape me, oh Divines, please no, please…'

Her frantic thoughts were cut off, however, when she heard a faint rattling. The bandits stopped too; the rattling was from a makeshift intruder alarm the bandits had set up. They immediately stopped.

"Company," one of them growled. "Get ready boys; we'll have to stop whoever this is from taking our prize."

With that they grabbed their weapons and began to hide, leaving Braith frightened, naked, humiliated, in pain, and still tied between the posts. She prayed that whoever this person was would save her and not fall victim to the bandit's ambush.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, things are getting pretty bad for Braith, read and review please.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 15 of my Skyrim story.

**Reviews**

**samurai ninja girl: Yeah, it sure is, well, here's the next chapter.  
>HydroRecon: Yeah, well, read on to see what happens next.<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
>Boris Yeltsin: For the bandits, yeah.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Lars moved as quietly as he could, his sword drawn. He was now in the Halted Stream Mine; it wasn't a large mine, but he had to be careful. The bandits could still be anywhere, but he desperately needed to find Braith, before it was too late. He managed to reach the main room and was horrified by what he saw. Braith, the girl he loved, was tied between two large posts, naked and gagged. Her body had injuries on it, indicating torture.

"Braith," he gasped as he began to move towards her.

Braith however was shaking her head frantically, trying to scream through the gag. "NH LHRF, NH, HmT'F H TRHP, RHN!"

Before he could react, however, the bandits emerged and charged at him. He fought back desperately, yet being unskilled with the sword, he was soon disarmed. Two of the bandits grabbed him and forced him down to his knees. He waited fearfully, expecting them to kill him. But they didn't; they simply laughed as they surrounded him. One of the bandits, who seemed to be a leader of the group, smirked widely as he stood in front of him.

"Well, well, the noble brat from before; thought you'd still be with the Jarl's slut of a daughter," he said viciously. "What are you doing here; what does this whore mean to you?"

Lars growled, his anger growing at the derogatory way they referred to Braith. He struggled futilely against the bandits holding him, then snarled at them, "She isn't a whore."

The bandit leader raised an eyebrow and turned to Braith. "Oh, really?"

He said the words with a sneer, before Braith screamed into her gag as he roughly shoved his fingers up her cunt. He laughed and then commented, "Yet her maidenhead's been broken, she's lain with a man…It was you, wasn't it, boy? You're the one who has been fucking her."

"Let her go!" Lars bellowed as he still tried to struggle.

The bandit leader walked back over to Lars, shaking his head. "I don't think so, boy; you're going to pay for trying to spoil our fun."

He then gave a signal to his men. Lars yelped in shock as his tunic was torn off; his hands tied behind his back, his legs were also tied.

"What is this, what are you-Nh, fhgg!?" he yelled as a balled up section of Braith's dress was shoved in his mouth.

Like Braith, a length of the dress was tied over that; he was now helpless. It was then his torment began as they began to torture him the same way they had tortured Braith. The whipping and burning were carried out with great pleasure from the bandits. He yelled and cried in agony, begging for them to release him and Braith, he just wanted the nightmare to end, the pain was too much.

Suddenly he heard Braith's muffled scream and looked up. He briefly caught a glimpse of what was happening, before the pain engulfed him again. It was horrifying; the bandits were taking turns to anally rape Braith; every man would smack her ass and shove his cock deep in it, raping her hard. She cried and screamed, tears flowing freely.

"Plmhfm; nh; dhn't, fthp Hmt, nhh'rm hhrtnng hmr, dhn't dh thnf!" Lars cried out, trying to beg them to stop.

The men just laughed and anally raped her harder. Meanwhile, Lars' torture continued and grew in intensity. Braith watched tearfully, through the pain of the men raping her ass, as her greatest love was being tortured. She couldn't let it happen; she didn't care what happened to her, but she couldn't let them hurt Lars like that.

"LMT HNM GH; PLMHFM; FTHP THNF, LNFTMN TH MM...FHNT, GHMM HN!" she screamed frantically.

All she got for her troubles was a harsh spanking and more anal rapes. She stared blearily through the tears. Lars back was covered in lashes, all bleeding, from the whipping; there were burns littering his torso and arms, even one on his face. She had to stop this, but she couldn't while gagged. So, trying to ignore the comments, groping and anything else the bandits put her through, she struggled and tried desperately to work her gag off. Finally the strip of cloth covering her mouth was pulled down; she quickly used her tongue to push the balled up cloth out. Her mouth was now free, and now she had to save Lars.

She immediately cried out, begging them to stop. "Please; no, don't do this, please stop hurting him!" The bandits laughed, but she continued, "I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt him anymore!"

Lars stared in shock and cried out. "BRHNTH NH!"

The bandits all shared a look and then smirked. They threw Lars to the ground; he watched, horrified. They removed Braith's bonds and then tied her hands behind her back; the leader stood smirking at her. He roughly groped her breasts as he spoke.

"Is that so, anything…Well, we want some more pleasure, slut." he said calmly; he tightly, painfully, pinched her nipples. "Since you decided to take your gag off, let's put that pretty little mouth of yours to better use."

Braith froze, horrified as she realized what he meant. They meant to force her to take all their cocks in her mouth, something she'd only successfully done with Lars once.

'But it will protect Lars; if they're doing this, they can't hurt him,' she told herself firmly as she replied, "Alright, I'll do it, just don't hurt Lars anymore."

They all laughed and the leader spoke again, "Deal; open it slut."

She closed her eyes and did so, nearly choking as the man forced his cock into her mouth. She gagged as he hit the back of her throat and then began thrusting in and out, making sure to continually hit the back of her throat.

Braith let her tears flow as she suffered this degrading treatment. They raped her mouth with great enthusiasm while she choked and gagged at each thrust to the back of her throat. She fought hard not to throw up, knowing it would get her in serious trouble.

Yet, feeling vindictive against them, she couldn't help but notice that none of them were as big as Lars.

The current man peaked and her mouth filled with his seed. She swallowed, fighting hard to control her bitter feelings. She realized now it wasn't just a few; they all planned to make her pleasure them with her mouth. Lars watched, tears filling his eyes as Braith humiliated herself and suffered; all to prevent him from being tortured again.

'This is all wrong,' he thought sadly. 'She shouldn't be doing this; I'm the one who should be protecting her.'

He had never felt more weak or useless in his life. Then suddenly one of the bandits said something which horrified them both, although not as much as the leader's reply.

"Why are we wasting time, the whore offered herself to us!" he said gleefully. "Let's just fuck her already."

The leader smirked and nodded. "Very well then; let's go boys, her cunt's ours for the taking."

Lars struggled weakly, the pain flaring up as he tried to cry out through his gag, "NH, DHN'T, LMHVM HMR HLHNM!"

"WHHT, NH, PLMHFM!" Braith tried to plead through the cock rammed into her mouth.

The man gave a grunt of pleasure, releasing and forcing Braith to swallow as he pulled out. Now they stood smirking, ready to rape her.

Braith cried out as she was forced onto her back. The leader grabbed her thighs and pushed them apart. He then prepared to enter her; she shook her head desperately, begging them to stop, but too terrified to speak. Just then there was the whistling sound of an arrow and one of the bandits fell dead. The others leapt up, fixing their clothes and drawing their weapons.

Lars gasped. "Whht thm...?"

Braith stared in disbelief; trying to push herself away with her legs. Farah stepped down into the main room, slinging her bow onto her back. She drew her sword, also picking up Lars' dropped sword, dual wielding the weapons.

"Well, well, what have we here, another fine piece of ass?" The bandit leader remarked with a leer. "Let's get her boys; I think we'll enjoy having this one."

Farah laughed. "Good luck…FUS-RO-DAH!"

With that Farah tapped into her power of The Voice and launched a compressed wave of energy at the bandits, blasting them all off their feet. She then rushed in and, using both swords, expertly cut the bandits down, one by one. Once they were dead she freed both captives, covering Braith's naked abused body with her cloak. Lars immediately embraced Braith, mindful of her injuries and then lifted her up, carrying her.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to replace your tunic," Farah remarked as she helped Lars sheath his sword.

Lars shook his head. "Leave it; Braith is more important to me. We've got to get back to Whiterun, and get her to Danica."

Farah pointed out Lars' injuries and cited it as a reason they shouldn't travel alone. So she accompanied them as they left the mine and began to head home.

As they walked Braith was quiet; she could hardly believe it. He hadn't been successful, true, but Lars had come to save her. He could have easily stayed with Dangy, but no, he had come after her, to save her.

"Lars, I…" she began hesitantly. "I'm sorry for ending things; you…you came to save me, even though you didn't have to."

Lars bowed his head. "I'm sorry, too, for failing you, but I won't let it happen again. No matter what, we'll get through this; I'll never forget that promise again, I swear it."

Braith smiled and they gently kissed before continuing back to Whiterun. Farah watched them with a sad smile. Things were still going to be hard for them, but she prayed that, in the end, things would work out.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 16 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Here you go.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.<br>LadDragon1316: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; they were planning on saving the rape (their biggest joy) for last; basically having all their fun build up to their favourite at the end. They wanted to teach Lars a lesson but after that, they were planning to ransom him.  
>Farani: Well, here you go, enjoy :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Lars waited anxiously; standing next to Farah. They were in the Temple of Kynareth; while Braith, covered by a sheet, was being healed by Danica. Lars glanced over sadly at the other berth where Amren lay. He had also been healed but was under strict orders to stay put for now, or risk reopening the wound. As such he was restless, lying there knowing his daughter was only a few feet away, yet not allowed to get up and see her. Upon seeing Braith's condition, in addition to what had happened to Amren, Saffir had suffered a nervous breakdown. As such she had been sent home with Danica's apprentice Ahlam.

Lars shivered. They still hadn't been able to replace his tunic; however Danica's other assistant, Acolyte Jenssen, had healed his injures. He winced, however, because despite the healer's skills, his back was still littered with whip scars. Seeing his discomfort, Farah turned to him.

"Maybe you should go home. It's getting cold and you…"

Lars shook his head. "N-no, I'm alright. I can't go yet, anyway, not until I know Braith's okay."

Farah nodded sadly, understanding what Lars meant. Of course, she knew there was another reason why Lars didn't want to go home yet. Their return had attracted a lot of attention, especially from Lars' family. He wasn't ready to face them, and their accusations and demands to explain his behaviour, just yet.

Finally Danica stepped back and Braith groaned. Lars hurried forwards; he hesitated only briefly, but Danica's nod urged him to continue. He knelt down next to the berth.

"Braith," he said quietly.

She turned her head towards him and managed a weak smile. "Lars, i...is it, over?"

He nodded. "We're safe now; you're back in Whiterun, you're in the Temple of Kynareth."

"Then, my father, is he…?" she gasped, trying to rise.

Lars gently held her down; like Amren, she wasn't supposed to move too much yet.

"He's alright; he's in the berth next to yours," Lars explained.

At that Amren spoke up, "Braith, are you okay?"

Braith smiled, hearing her father's voice. "I'm okay, father, truly."

Lars smiled and stepped back; Amren then spoke again, his tone warm, "It seems we owe you debt Lars; you saved our daughter's life."

"No, I didn't," Lars replied in a dejected tone. "I was caught too; I didn't save anyone. It was Farah who saved both of us."

All eyes turned to Farah at that; she shook her head, smiling.

"I've told you all before. I do this not for recognition, but because it is who I am," she explained. She paused and the turned to Lars. "You are going to have to go home soon. Do you want me to come with you, try and help you explain things?"

Lars shook his head. "Thank you, but, I'll be fine. I better go now."

So with one final smile at Braith, Lars left the temple and began heading home.

As he expected, his family were all waiting for him when he entered the house. His grandparents looked livid; his father impassive. His uncle, however, was clearly concerned, but nobody was half as worried and concerned as his mother. The moment he entered she stood and hurried over to him.

"Oh Lars, thank the Divines, you're safe!" she choked out as she embraced him.

Lars, somewhat awkwardly, returned the embrace. "I'm fine, mother."

He heard his grandfather clear his throat; Alfhild let go and stepped back, resuming her seat. Olfrid glared at Lars, who shook his head.

"Before we begin the lecture, don't you think I should get a fresh tunic on?" he remarked.

Olfrid growled. "You watch your tone, boy. But fine, get it done, then get right back here. You can delay all you want; you're not running away from this."

Lars rolled his eyes; he had no intentions of running away from this little conflict. He quickly pulled on the fresh tunic, covering his scars and headed back to the main room. He sat down and waited for the storm to hit.

"What were you thinking?!" Olfrid thundered. "You put yourself in danger, and for what, to save some worthless whore? The _same_ Redguard whore who we caught you trying to disgrace us with before the betrothal was announced!"

Lars shook his head rigorously, replying instantly, "I couldn't just leave her, grandfather! She's not what you think; she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. They took her simply because they wanted a hostage, but failed to get the one they really wanted."

He could tell from his grandfather's expression that he didn't believe him.

Lars continued to try to explain, to make them understand what had happened and realize that Braith had been tortured and raped, and that Dagny was the real target.

"She's the one they wanted; if I hadn't intervened, they would have taken her," Lars explained desperately.

Olfrid was about to reply when Jon spoke up, "You see, father, he was just doing the duty that was expected of him. As his betrothed Dagny is under his protection."

Olfrid growled. "That does not excuse his actions afterwards; he…"

"Father, Lars' actions afterwards don't need to be excused," Idolaf suddenly spoke up. "He did what a decent person should do; if anything, we ought to be respecting him as a hero."

Olfrid spluttered and was at a loss for words; Bergritte however glared at her son.

"So you think it's alright for him to put himself in danger, to safe someone worthless?"

Lars glared and was about to reply when Idolaf spoke again, "You don't complain when Farah does something like this, but you do when Lars does…How hypocritical."

That effectively ended the argument as nobody could honestly counter that statement. Lars, however, noted that his father didn't seem to actually take a side in the argument; he just wanted it over with. So, after another 'warning' to stay away from Braith, Lars was allowed to return to his room.

That night however, despite the warnings, Lars slipped out of the house and headed for the temple. He entered quietly, trying not to wake anybody up. He slowly approached the berth and saw that Braith was awake. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Lars," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

He knelt next to her and explained. "I told you, no matter what, we'll get through this. I just can't take any more of my family's nonsense. We need to do something, Braith."

She nodded in agreement. "But what can we do? If we do this, it's not just your family and mine; we're going against the Jarl too."

"I know, but we'll think of something," he assured her. "We need to start planning right away."

She agreed; if it meant she would be able to stay with Lars, she was willing to do anything.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 17 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
>LadyDragon1316: Yeah, well, here we go, hope you enjoy it.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Farah sighed as she returned to Whiterun following one of her travels. She hoped things were calmer than last time. She also hoped, for their sakes, that Braith and Lars were okay and had found some way to stay together. After all, there was only a week to go now until Lars' arranged marriage to Dagny.

'I just wish people would leave them alone,' she thought forlornly. 'They could be very happy together, if they weren't constantly being forced by others to hide their feelings.'

As she walked through the town, however, she overheard something which dashed her hopes.

"I can't believe it, of all people, Lars Battle-Born! One of the townsfolk was saying. "How could he stoop so low, and why the sellsword's daughter? Why her?"

Another replied, "They've always been close; maybe they decided to take things a step further."

The first one then snapped, "If that's the case, he wouldn't have resorted to kidnapping."

A third then interrupted, "He didn't; the Redguard girl is to blame. You heard Lord Battle-Born; the girl tricked the boy and now he's pretty much a slave to her."

Farah shook her head; this sounded pretty bad. She'd have to find out just what was going on. Luckily, she spotted someone up ahead who could tell her just that. She hurried over to where Jon Battle-Born stood, leaning against a post that held up the awning of Belethor's General Goods store.

Jon spotted Farah's approach and straightened up.

"Greetings Farah, welcome back," he stated, sounding rather serious.

Farah sighed and shook her head. "What is going on Jon, what is all the noise about?"

Jon sighed. "You've heard the gossip then; it's been the talk of Whiterun. There's trouble involving my dear nephew and that girl he's sweet on."

Farah groaned. Lars and Braith had landed themselves in trouble again. She wondered just how serious it was, and just how much intervention on her part would be necessary.

"There's to be a trial up at Dragonsreach," Jon explained.

"What?!" Farah gasped. It was much more serious than she thought.

Jon nodded. "Aye, my father's accusing the girl of using a love potion to ensnare Lars; while the girl's mother is stating Lars kidnapped her daughter."

Farah was shocked; this was indeed very serious. She had no doubt this would not bode well for Lars or Braith, regardless of the result. She would need to intervene right away.

"What, that's…" she gasped in response to Jon's remark. She quickly composed herself. "I better go up and speak to the Jarl myself."

Jon nodded. "I'll be up later; I came here because it's getting heated up there. I needed to clear my head."

Farah nodded and immediately began heading up to Dragonsreach.

When she entered Dragonsreach she was stopped before ascending up the stairs to the main hall.

"I'm sorry Farah, I cannot let you through," Irileth stated apologetically. "Things are already complicated enough up there just now."

Farah shook her head. "It's actually about this incident that I've come. I must speak with Jarl Balgruff and hear the full story."

Irileth sighed but nodded. "Very well then, follow me."

With that, she led Farah up. She had already heard the raised voices; as she thought, upon seeing it, she noted this wasn't a trial. It was simply both sides trying to shout over each other; those accused weren't even present. Farah guessed they were likely being held in the dungeons, at least to partially satisfy both sides. Likely they were also being held there for their own safety too. She could see the Battle-Born family standing at one side of the hall, before the throne. Alfhild looking worried; Idolaf stoic as ever. Olfrid and Bergritte were clearly enraged. One the other side of the room, Saffir and Amren stood; Amren looking just as worried as Alfhild, while Saffir's anger matched that of Olfrid and Bergritte.

She decided now was the time and spoke, "If I may..."

They didn't hear her, although Balgruff noticed her presence and looked relieved. He nodded, granting her all the permission she needed. She cleared her throat, noting that Amren, Olfrid and Idolaf were armed, and so chose her Shout carefully, to stop them from doing something rash.

"ZUN-HAAL-VIIK!"

The force of the Shout blasted the weapons away from them and caught their attention.

Olfrid glared the moment he saw her.

"This is a family matter, Dragonborn; it does not concern you…"

"I disagree, Olfrid," Balgruff stated firmly. "Farah is a hero of this city and is unbiased in this situation. I wish to hear her out."

Olfrid grunted but accepted.

Farah nodded. "I heard about the issue, and I wish to offer my helping in finding the truth."

"We already know what the truth is, we have proof after all," Bergritte snapped.

Dangy nodded. "It's true, they presented their proof. That Redguard whore has been trying to steal Lars from me. Trying to ruin everything!"

Saffir glowered, "You dare call my daughter a whore, you spoiled brat, I'll…"

"ENOUGH!" Balgruff yelled. "As you've heard Farah, both sides offer a different view point. The circumstances are as follows: Braith and Lars went missing; they were found by the Whiterun guards and brought back here. Around that time accusations started being made; Lars' family claimed that Lars was acting under the influence of a love potion, given to him by Braith. Her family stated she was kidnapped."

Bergritte spoke up again. "We already had proof what we've said is true; the guards found the vial for the love potion in the girl's house, in her room."

Farah shook her head. "That is just too flimsy, I'm afraid."

"No, it's not," Dagny interrupted petulantly. "She's constantly been trying to steal Lars from me. He's to be my husband."

Amren finally spoke up. "I can assure you, our daughter did no such thing. That vial was never in her room until after one of the Battle-Born servants came to visit us."

"You dare accuse us…" Olfrid began incredulously.

Saffir spoke up. "Yes, we do. You think just because you're noble you can get away with everything. Your grandson tried to kidnap my daughter, and now, you're framing her for something she didn't do, to try and cover it up!"

Farah shook her head; this was getting out of hand. She could only see one solution. Once Balgruff restored order, she spoke again.

"Alright, enough of this. One group is saying one thing, the other group says another." she stated darkly. "As far as I'm concerned, you're both wrong; I'll look into this matter myself and get to the bottom of it. Then we'll have the truth, understand."

While angry at the implications they were lying, neither group complained. They simply grudgingly accepted it; out of respect for Farah and fear of her abilities. They knew after all Farah could kill them all; even tear Dragonsreach to the ground with her voice alone.

"We've been told the truth already; give that whore the sentence she deserves already," Dangy complained bitterly.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 18 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Farani: That's what she's doing; well, read on and things should become clearer.  
>LadyDragon1316: Yeah, it's pretty bad for them; well read on, can't see why they shouldn't, surely they deserve a chance to explain their actions, to reveal what was really going on.<br>Soviet Bot: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it :) Hope you continue to do so.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Farah left Dragonsreach, determined to begin her investigation. She went immediately to the guard barracks and met with Commander Caius. She told him why she was present, and he nodded; they both sat down and he explained everything they had found. Relieved to finally hear a neutral viewpoint, Farah listened intently. Finally, when Caius finished, she nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Commander. I now know exactly where to start looking," she stated.

Caius raised an eyebrow. "Oh; where, may I ask?"

She smiled and replied, "Arcadia's Cauldron; where else could the love potion had come from?"

Caius smirked; he himself had drawn that same conclusion. Sadly, the desire of the Battle-Born family to accelerate the trial had prevented him and his men from investigating properly.

"Hopefully, with you here, we'll be able to deal with this properly," Caius remarked.

Farah nodded and gave a reassuring smile. "I aim to sort this out and get to the bottom of things to find the truth."

She left the guard barracks and began heading towards Arcadia's Cauldron. As she walked, she pondered on how the Battle-Born clan seemed divided in their loyalties.

'Olfrid and Bergritte are the only ones accusing Braith; Alfhild and Jon support Lars and Braith, since they truly don't care about the things 'wrong' with the relationship. Idolaf hasn't take a side. What is with that man; this is his son.' she thought to herself. 'Of course, Dagny sides with Olfrid and Bergritte; she'll do anything to make Lars hers, and what better way to do that than to get rid of her only rival?'

She shook her head and entered the potion shop; she had to focus on the task at hand.

Arcadia, a middle aged, Imperial woman with tawny brown hair and brown eyes looked up and smiled when she saw Farah.

"Farah, good to see you again; more potions for your journeys?" she greeted the young woman warmly.

Farah smiled and shook her head. "Not this time, Arcadia; I'm conducting an investigation for the Jarl. I need to ask, did someone buy a love potion from you recently?"

Arcadia pondered for a moment and then nodded. "Why, yes, there was someone. It was…Gwendolyn."

"Thank you," Farah replied; all the while thinking, 'Gwendolyn, she's the farm worker on the Battle-Born's farm.'

She left and prepared to head down to Battle-Born farm. Before she did so, however, there were two other people she needed to talk to. She immediately crossed over the market square to where Carlotta was working at her stall. Her daughter Mila helping her; they both smiled upon seeing Farah, yet those fell when the two saw her serious expression.

"What's wrong, you look worked up about something?" Carlotta asked carefully.

Farah explained about her investigation. They both knew about the trial and became grim as she explained the current situation. She then asked them to speak at the trial, to explain their views on Lars and Braith's relationship as they knew about it, and knew the participants well. To her relief, they agreed and promised to head to Dragonsreach right away.

Farah thanked them gratefully and then departed, heading for Battle-Born farm, just outside the city. She walked up to the farm and saw Gwendolyn working as usual. She immediately approached the woman and spoke up,

"Gwendolyn."

She turned and her eyes widened. "Farah, what a surprise; we haven't seen you down here in a while."

Farah sighed. "I'm afraid it's not for social reasons. I understand you bought a love potion from Arcadia."

Gwendolyn looked confused.

"What, I bought that because Lady Bergritte asked me too. Said she needed it for something but was too busy to buy it herself," she explained.

Farah nodded; now it was starting to make sense. "You've been tricked; she had a rather…_nasty_ purpose for that potion."

Farah explained about the trial and the charges that had been laid. Gwendolyn paled, shocked at this, and, when asked, immediately agreed to testify. They returned to Whiterun together, and Farah was pleased to see Arcadia also planned to testify. They immediately went up to Dragonsreach to begin the trial properly. She knew the main problem was for the real truth to come out. Lars and Braith would have to explain their actions themselves, yet the Battle-Born seemed to be using their influence to prevent that. Not to mention Dagny felt and kept proclaiming she knew what Lars would say and was speaking for him. Disgusted by the lies, Farah was relieved that, finally, the truth could be revealed.

When they returned and joined up with Carlotta and Mila, all eyes fell on them.

Farah then announced, "I have completed my investigation, Jarl Balgruff. These four people all have testimonies you should hear. Also, there are many inconsistencies I've noticed and wish to point out."

There was stunned silence; then, before Olfrid or anyone else could protest, Balgruff nodded.

"Very well then, Farah, please, begin."

She nodded and began to explain the inconsistences she mentioned; afterwards, despite numerous protests, Mila and Carlotta spoke up. They gave their testimonies regarding Lars and Braith and how they felt for each other. They had seen it with their own eyes and knew the true depth of their feelings. Gwendolyn and Arcadia also testified, regarding their unwitting roles in the plot.

When Gwendolyn went to testify, Olfrid growled. "Ungrateful wench, we gave you that job on the farm, now you betray us. I'll see you removed from the farm for this, I'll…"

"Silence, father," Alfhild snapped. "Gwendolyn works for me; I decide if she stays or goes. Carry on Gwendolyn."

In the end, everything presented showed a very different picture than either side had portrayed, and Balgruff finally managed to do what he had been trying from the beginning. Lars and Braith were called up from the dungeons.

Lars and Braith entered, and, apart from their clothes and general appearance being slightly dishevelled, they seemed none the worse for wear. Yet Farah noted that Lars seemed rather pale, and clearly hungry. She guessed either they were in a shared cell, or adjacent ones and that Lars was giving his food to Braith. They were led to the middle of the hall and stood facing the throne where Balgruff sat. Balgruff explained what had transpired so far and then told them,

"We have called you hear to have your account of what happened." He paused and then spoke again, "So let's hear it."

Lars nodded to Braith, who began to speak,

"Lars didn't kidnap me; we both agreed to leave Whiterun. We decided to run away together."

"That's all lies!" Dagny yelled. "How dare you lie like that, you worthless whore!"

Balgruff glared angrily at his daughter. "Silence, Dagny, that is enough. She will speak!" He then turned to Braith and nodded. "Continue."

Braith did so, explaining how they had planned it since the incident with the bandits and it was only that day that they finally had everything they needed. So it was then they escaped. Lars spoke next and, to Dagny's dismay, not only backed up Braith's account, but stated they ran away to escape the betrothal.

"No!" she cried, but was silenced by a warning glare from her father.

Braith and Lars could feel all eyes on them now, staring in disbelief. Braith looked nervously at Lars; they both knew they had to reveal the truth.

"There…There is another reason we fled," she admitted.

Balgruff quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, what's that?"

"Braith…" Lars began; he paused, then cleared his throat and explained. "Braith is carrying my child. Danica confirmed it; the growth of the child means it happened the night after Braith was freed from the Temple of Kynareth…That night we both disappeared."

There were shocked gasps from the crowd: Alfhild and Saffir stared at their children, their expressions a mixture of shock and, surprisingly, happiness, for them. Yet there was also fear, that things wouldn't end well. Dangy, Olfrid and Bergritte all gave outraged cries.

"How dare you?" Dangy growled, before screaming, "WHORE!

She nearly leapt from the bench, attempting to attack Braith, but was restrained by her older brother.

"ENOUGH!" Balgruff's voice cried out and everything went still. "I have heard enough; the time has come. I must consider what to do about this now."

Everybody waited, suddenly tense, even Farah, for now the trial was about to be decided, and, with it, Lars and Braith's fate.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Chapter 19 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**samurai ninja girl: Well, you're about to get your answer.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she sure did :)<br>LadyDragon1316: I must have forgotten to write that part down; but you can be sure that he did do that. Well, here's the result, the decision has been made.  
>Farani: Well, you're about to get your answer, enjoy.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

There was a long silence while Balgruff considered. He read over the note Proventus has taken, a transcript of the trial. At least, the parts that could be considered a trial; he had ignored all the attempts from both groups to shout over each other. Farah noted to her relief that, hearing the truth, Saffir's expression had changed. In fact, her expression now matched Amren's, Alfhild's, and Jon's. Despite everything, Olfrid and Bergritte still seemed smug and to think that their prestige and nobility would grant them favours, and that they would win this trial based on that.

"Well, I've heard I need to hear and have made my decision," Balgruff finally declared.

There was a hushed silence. Dagny watched her father hopefully. She knew he would see things her way; she'd have Lars back before long and they could get rid of the whore who had misled him. Braith stood, tense, rigid; in response, Lars gently squeezed her shoulder, reassuringly. He, too, had noticed the change in Saffir; he was relieved that there would now be no further trouble from her.

Balgruff then made his announcement, "I am convinced that neither of the accusations are true and therefore, no further action will be taken. Lars and Braith shall be formally released immediately."

There were collective gasps, of both shock and relief. Farah smiled.

'Thank the Divines, true justice at last. Now there's just that little problem regarding the betrothal,' she thought.

She looked at Balgruff, hoping he'd at least take the recent revelation into consideration. Before anything else could be said however, Olfrid spoke up, "We will concede to your judgement, Jarl Balgruff. But this presents a problem, the betrothal…"

Balgruff shook his head. "It is no problem, Olfrid; I have already decided."

"Father," Dagny gasped happily. She could see it, the whore and her bastard child would be cast aside. She could still marry Lars. 'I suppose the whore had her uses though. No doubt she's taught Lars some tricks so it will be more fun for us,' she thought to herself.

Yet her father's words crushed that fantasy in an instant, "I have no intention of leaving a child without both its parents...The betrothal is over."

There were more stunned gasps; Olfrid growled. Dagny's eyes went wide. It couldn't be; this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Lars was hers – _hers_, not the Redguard whore's.

"But father…" she whined.

Balgruff shook her head. "Not a word, Dagny; the decision is final."

Tears in her eyes, she stormed out, retreating to her room, clearly enraged at losing Lars to someone so far beneath her. While all the formalities and talks were going on, Lars pondered to himself what he planned to do regarding Braith.

'I impregnated her; it's my child growing inside her,' he mused quietly. 'I love her dearly. I have to do right by her; I guess, this is just me making my decision sooner, rather than later.'

So he prepared himself and turned to face Braith, knowing everyone could see them. Taking a deep breath, Lars revealed something he had been wearing under his tunic. Braith gasped when she what it was: an amulet of Mara, a sign of love and commitment; presented and worn by couples who planned to marry. He was holding the matching amulet in his hands, holding it out to her. He didn't even need to ask the question; Braith knew immediately what he desired. She felt a sudden warmth, her heart seemed to swell and tears came to her eyes.

"Yes, Lars," she told him, "I accept. I accept"

He smiled and put the amulet on her before they embraced and kissed deeply. Farah and many of those watching, including Mila and Carlotta; smiled at the heart-warming sight before them. When the young couple stepped back, Braith became aware of her parents standing next to her. She turned to face them; any attempts at making an excuse died when she saw the looks of joy on their faces. Amren hugged his daughter tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl. More than anything," he said warmly.

Braith then gasped as she felt her mother's arms also embracing her.

Saffir sighed and spoke up, "Braith I…I'm so sorry, for everything."

Braith could feel it, her mother was crying. Braith tightened her embrace and spoke, "Thank you mother, _thank_ you."

She was relieved; finally her family accepted her relationship with Lars. Not only that, but they didn't seem upset about her pregnancy – just the opposite, in fact.

Lars, meanwhile, was being embraced by his mother; his uncle smiled and carefully clapped Lars on the back. He was being mindful of the whip scars which still pained Lars from time to time.

"Mother I…" Lars began, feeling he should at least explain.

Alfhild, however, didn't need to hear it. "I'm proud of you, Lars; I always have been. I know the two of you will be happy together."

Jon nodded in agreement. "Good work, lad; you're doing right by her."

Olfrid and Bergritte were furious, however, and Olfrid gave voice to their anger.

"How dare you do this?" he growled. "I will not have you disgracing our family like this...You are no longer part of the Battle-Born family!"

Lars bit his lip. Jon looked shocked, and his mother, horrified. They knew all too well what Olfrid's words meant. Lars had just been disowned and would no longer inherit anything from the family estate. Lars remained silent but Alfhild and Jon tried to protest.

Olfrid wouldn't hear it, however. "I am the head of this clan, and that is final. You are no longer one of us. If you thought I'd let you pay for your wedding to this Redguard commoner with _our_ money, you are _sorely_ mistaken."

Alfhild couldn't believe it; her poor son was being cast out, just because of who he loved.

"That won't last forever, father," Idolaf suddenly spoke up, surprising them all. All the Battle-Borns turned to him, shocked by his statement.

Olfrid glared at his eldest son; he expected Alfhild to do what she did, blinded by motherly love as she was, but this was not something he anticipated.

"What do you mean by that?"

Idolaf explained, rather calmly, "You are only the head of the family until your death. Don't think we can't see your age catching up with you. After that, I succeed you. You disown me, Jon succeeds you, you disown him; everything defaults to us anyway after you die. Let me assure you, once I become head of the family, I will not leave my son cast out. Not for something as stupid as this. I know Jon wouldn't either"

Olfrid spluttered, his rage making him incoherent. Everybody else was stunned by Idolaf's words. But Lars finally understood his father's apparent reticence and why he was suddenly speaking up now, and why his father suddenly seemed to respect him, rather than see him as weak, or a failure.

"Father…you..." he gaped.

Idolaf smiled and turned to his son. "Finally worked it out, Lars, why I said nothing? Why I neither speak in your defence nor acted against you?"

Lars nodded. "It's what you told me, when you gave me my sword. I'm a man now, not a child. I have to make my own choices and live with them…and I have."

Idolaf nodded and finally, father and son embraced. Farah smiled and turned; she had done her work, but there were still things she needed to do. Alduin was dead, but there were still dragons attacking Skyrim – dragons she needed to stop, before they claimed countless innocent lives. So, with a silent goodbye, she left Dragonsreach and Whiterun and headed back to wilds to carry out her sacred duty as the Dragonborn.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Skyrim: The Trouble with Forbidden Love**

Final chapter, a short epilogue; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
>Farani: Glad you enjoyed it.<br>LadyDragon1316: I wouldn't be so sure; Skyrim politics are convoluted at best; even if what you said about it going Balgruff is true, he'd simply then give it to Idolaf or Jon; who would then make good on their promise. Glad you enjoyed it though :)  
>samurai ninja girl: Here is the last chapter, glad you enjoyed it :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 (Epilogue)<strong>

Lars let out a slow breath, letting the tensions within him ease. He lowered his head slightly and was struck by the familiar, soothing, fragrance of Braith's hair. Following the incident in Dragonsreach, Lars was no longer permitted back at the Battle-Born manor. However, Amren and Saffir gladly took him in, despite his protests regarding the strain it would put on the family. Lars knew all too well about their money problems, the lack of food, and such, yet they kindly dismissed his concerns, reminding him that, thanks to his grandfather, he now faced the same problems. Overwhelmed by their support he accepted; he was also relieved at how well they had taken the news of Braith's pregnancy. The wedding would be a difficult matter due to their lack of money now, but they would manage.

Right now, they were focused on the present. Knowing they wouldn't do anything, Amren and Saffir allowed them to share Braith's bed. They now lay together; Braith had changed into her shift, while Lars was in his loin cloth. They held each other close, being mindful of each other's scars.

"I can't thank your parents enough," Lars whispered to her.

Braith smiled and nodded. "Yes; I can't believe they finally accept us."

Lars spoke again, "Well, we've done it, Braith; my family may not be happy, but there's nothing they can do now. I love you; more than anything.

"And I love you."

With that they kissed and drifted off to sleep, both happy and both feeling secure about their future. Despite the obstacles placed before them, their love had triumphed.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
